Vying for Her Love
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from RJRMovieFan: Post PP3, Beca has signed with DJ Khaled and moves to L.A. Theo hasn't given up on the idea of getting with her; Jesse comes a calling, wanting to rekindle their movie worthy romance; and Jesse and Theo don't like each other. Meanwhile, Chloe realizes she made a huge mistake and decides to follow her to L.A. for her shot. Rated M for Language only.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from RJRMovieFan: So the idea is, post PP3, Beca has signed with DJ Khaled and heads to LA. She continues to work with Theo who hasn't given up on the idea of getting with our favorite DJ. With Beca in LA, Jesse comes a calling, wanting to rekindle their movie worthy romance. Of course, Jesse and Theo don't like each other. At the same time, Chloe realizes she made a huge mistake letting Beca leave her life and follows. Suddenly Beca has three suitors vying for her attention.**

* * *

Beca stood at the window looking out over the L.A. landscape. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"So, I take it you like your office," she heard Theo say from behind her.

She turned to respond only to bump into him as he stood directly behind her. "Dude, personal space," she said pushing him away from her. "And, who let you in here anyway?"

"Um, that would be me," a voice calls out near Beca's new desk.

Beca looks around Theo and sees a girl with light brown hair standing there looking at the two of them.

"Who is this?," Beca asked Theo.

"This is your new Assistant," Theo said. "Beca Mitchell meet Danielle Matthews."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mitchell," Danielle said. "Please call me Dani."

"It's Beca," Beca said. "Nice to meet you, Dani. Next time this one here wants to come into my office, make sure he has an appointment."

"Yes, ma'am," Dani said trying to hide her smile at the look of hurt on Theo's face.

"Beca, come on," Theo said. "You're going to have Dani thinking you don't like me."

Beca just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't," is all she said. "Plus, I'm your boss, remember?" She moves past him and shifts her focus on Dani.

"So, is there anything I need to do today?," Beca asked.

"You're scheduled to be recording in the studio most of the day," Dani said looking at her notes. "And, you do have a lunch meeting at Noon."

"Who with?," Beca said.

"Me," Theo responded and smiled at her. "I thought we could go to lunch and talk about a few things."

"Isn't that why I have an office?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Theo said. "But, at lunch, we can be more relaxed and casual."

"Fine," Beca said. "Whatever." She walks behind her desk and looks at Dani. "Dani, in the future if anyone wants to get on my schedule for a lunch meeting, run it by me first before accepting it. That's my only free time during the day and I'll need some alone time."

"Got it," Dani said. "Do you need anything else?"

"Am I allowed to ask you to bring me some coffee?," Beca asked.

"That's part of my job, yes," Dani said.

"Great," Beca said. "Black, two sugars. Thank you."

Dani smiles and left the office.

"Why do I have an Assistant?," Beca said. "And, why do I get this fancy office? I thought DJ Khaled wanted me to be a recording artist. Do all your recording artists get an office and an Assistant?"

"Not really," Theo said. "But, DJ Khaled took you seriously when you said you also wanted to produce music. So, he decided to let you help produce your first album."

"Wait. Seriously?," Beca asked. "I get to produce my own album?"

" _Help_ produce your first album," Theo corrected.

"Whatever," Beca said with a small smile. "I'm your boss and that means that what I say goes. I did tell you I was going to be a handful."

There is a knock on the door and Dani walks in with a coffee. She hands it to Beca and waits.

"Thank you," Beca said and took a sip. "Ahh, perfect."

Dani smiled and bounced out of the office. Beca smiled because if reminded her of Chloe. At that thought, she pulled out her phone.

"Are we done here?," Beca asked Theo.

"For now," Theo responded. "You're due in the studio at ten. Don't be late."

"Fine, see you later," Beca said dismissively.

Theo turned and left Beca's office as Beca was dialing the phone.

"Beca!," Chloe answered. "I was just thinking about you. How's L.A.?"

"I've only been here a little over a week," Beca said and chuckled. "Not much time to know how L.A. is yet."

"Are you all settled in your fancy new apartment?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Clothes all unpacked and put away. What are you doing? Can you FaceTime?"

"Just finishing up lunch," Chloe said. "I'll hang up and FaceTime you."

"Cool," Beca said and ended the call to have a FaceTime request come in seconds later. She answered.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Hey," Beca said. "So, I just wanted to show you my new office."

"Show me!," Chloe said, radiating excitement.

"Okay, here goes," Beca said.

She turned her phone around and panned around her office. After making a complete circle Beca turned the phone back to her.

"What do you think?," Beca asked with a smile.

"Wow," Chloe said. "It's really cool, Becs. You need to put up some pictures. The walls are a little bare."

"I've got some I'm going to bring in to hang," Beca said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hang on a sec, Chlo. Come in."

Dani comes in and stops when she sees Beca is on the phone. Beca waves her over.

"Chloe, this is my Assistant Dani," Beca said and turns the phone to show Dani.

Dani gives a little wave and Chloe smiles at her. "Hi, Dani. I'm Chloe Beale. Beca's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe," Dani said.

"Dani, take note," Beca said. "Chloe is more than just my best friend, she's family to me. If she ever calls here, make sure you find me. She is a VIP. Got it?"

"Aw, Becs," Chloe coos from the phone. "You love me."

"No, I don't," Beca said. "I just tolerate you a lot more than everyone else."

Dani giggled causing Beca's focus to turn back to her. "I'm sorry, Dani. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah," Dani said. "You're supposed to be in the studio in like ten minutes."

"Oh, right," Beca said. She looks at the phone. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I have to go. But, I'll call you later if you're free."

"Please do," Chloe said. "I don't have anything planned for tonight."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll talk to you later. Love ya, Chlo."

"Bye, Becs," Chloe said and the call ended. "Love you, too."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

In New York, Chloe put her phone in her pocket and sighed. She missed Beca. It's only been ten days since Beca flew off to L.A. and she missed her so much. Missed seeing her every day, missed talking to her face-to-face, just missed her. Don't get her wrong, Chloe was so proud that DJ Khaled had seen Beca's talent. A talent that she's been witness to for several years. She was proud of Beca for jumping right in and moving to L.A. without overthinking everything. She just wished she could be there to show her support. This long-distance friendship was already causing her so much anxiety.

Chloe thought back to the USO Tour. Specifically, to the night of Beca's solo performance.

 _Beca had been so nervous and Chloe was there to help calm her down. She was saying all the right things and Beca became calmer and was ready to take the stage. Chloe had given her a quick hug and went to find the rest of the Bellas so they could take their seats._

 _Chloe had been excited when Chicago let Zeke go ahead of him so he could sit next to her. She smiled at him as they sat down. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was that he was as attracted to her as she was to him._

 _When Beca took the stage she was so excited she grabbed Chicago's hand and squealed. As Beca started singing, she sat there enthralled. She was extremely surprised when Beca pulled the Bellas on stage with her. Chloe loved being able to sing with the Bellas, with Beca, one last time before they all separated and went on their way. She loved how happy Beca looked and couldn't help the smile she gave her as she pulled her into the hug at the end of the song._

 _Then, things took a weird turn. At least for Chloe they did. Chicago told her he'd meet her at the back of the Citadel when she was done. She loved that he knew she needed to spend some time with her Bellas. They separated with plans to meet back up in a bit to celebrate. She made her way to find Chicago and when she saw him she smiled. He looked so handsome in his dress uniform and she rushed over to him, grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him into a kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and into a sort of 'dip' while kissing her. It was...nice. But, it didn't feel right._

 _It was in that moment, a moment when she was kissing Chicago and should have been thinking about him and what this meant, that Beca was on her mind. She had a sudden realization that she didn't just like Beca as more than a friend, she was in love with Beca and had been for quite some time. She was shaken to the core. She realized that she was in love with her best friend as she was kissing a great guy who, without Beca around, would have been perfect for her._

 _She remembers pulling out of the kiss and smiling at Chicago and it was as if her senses knew Beca was there. She turned in time to see Beca look away from her. She knew Beca saw her kissing Chicago. She saw a look come across Beca's face that she hadn't recalled seeing before. Beca would not look back at her and kept her eyes down as she followed Theo. She turned back to Chicago and it was as if he knew her thoughts._

" _I'm guessing by that look," Chicago said. "The kiss didn't really do anything for you."_

" _I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I, I'm-"_

" _You're in love with someone else," Chicago finished for her. "I get that. I just hope whoever they are, they realize what a treasure you really are."_

" _You're a really great guy, Chicago," Chloe told him as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."_

 _She left him after that and went to celebrate with the Bellas. She got drunk and slept in the next morning, actually missing Beca leaving France. She was sad that she didn't get to fly back to New York with Beca. She was even sadder when a few days later she had to say goodbye in their tiny little apartment. There was so much she wanted to say to Beca but didn't. She didn't tell her how she felt about her. She didn't tell her she and Chicago didn't work out. Because, if she had said anything to Beca, she knew that Beca wouldn't have wanted to leave Chloe alone. She didn't want to complicate things for Beca so she hugged her and told her how proud she was of her and watched her leave. Just moments later she regretted letting Beca talk her out of going to the airport with her. Beca's rationale was that saying their goodbyes in a crowded airport would have been harder. So she sat on their shared pullout bed and held Beca's pillow to her and cried._

Ten days without waking up to Beca every morning. Ten days of coming home and Beca not being there to hear all about Chloe's day. Ten days of missing Beca more than she thought she ever would. Chloe knew that her feelings were only going to get worse.

Chloe sighed again and saw that she needed to get back to work.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Jesse Swanson sat in his apartment saddened at the fact that he was sitting there alone. It's only been two days since Claire, his girlfriend of just over a year, left him and took their cat. He couldn't really blame her. He heard about DJ Khaled signing Beca and had spent the better part of a week talking about her to his girlfriend. Claire finally told him to shut up about her. He defended his actions and talked more about the relationship he had with Beca. That's when things took a turn he did not see coming.

"Oh, my God," Claire said as she sat with her head in her hands. "You're still in love with her!"

"What?," Jesse all but yelled. "Are you crazy? I love you. I broke up with her for you."

"That's only because I was here and she wasn't," Claire said. "Now she's going to be in L.A. and you can't stop thinking about her."

"Claire, it's not like that," Jesse said.

"It's okay, Jesse," Claire said. "Really. I get it. She's the love of your life and you're angry at yourself for losing her."

"I love you, Claire," Jesse said.

"I know," Claire said sadly. "But, you're not in love with me like you are with her. So, I think you should go get her back."

"No, Claire," Jesse said. "That's not what I want."

"Yes, it is," Claire said. "And, like I said, it's okay. I'll just get my things and go stay with my sister. I love you enough to let you go."

Jesse had sat there as Claire called her sister and made arrangements to stay with her. Claire gathered her things and packed them in boxes. She packed a suitcase with clothes and things she would need immediately. Jesse helped her stack the boxes by the door.

"I'll make arrangements to come and get these later," Claire said pointing to the boxes.

There was a knock on the door and Jesse opened it to see Claire's sister, Jenny. "Hey, Jenny," Jesse greeted her. "Come on in."

Jenny entered. "I brought my boyfriend's truck. I thought you might want to take all your stuff now."

"That'd be great," Claire said with a sad smile. She turned to Jesse and pulled him into a hug. "Go get your happy ending," she whispered to him before letting him go.

"I'll take these boxes down for you," Jesse said clearing his throat when it caught a little near the end.

That was two days ago. And now he sat alone in his apartment wondering what he could do to get Beca back.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca is sitting across from Theo at their lunch meeting. He looks at her and smiles.

"So," Beca said. "You wanted to talk about a few things. That's good because I have an idea about my album."

"We can discuss that in the office," Theo said. "This," he uses his hand to point back and forth between the two, "is about us."

"Us?," Beca scoffed. "Dude, there is no _us_."

"Of course there is," Theo said as if speaking to a small child. Beca narrows his eyes at him. "I've felt it since the day we met."

"Stop, just stop now," Beca said with a humorless laugh. "I'm not interested in that kind of a relationship with you. So, this," she uses her hand to point back and forth between the two, "is not a thing and won't be a thing."

Theo just smiles at her and picks up his menu. He looks at it and then back at her and smiles again while shaking his head. Beca doesn't know what to make of this so decides to just order some food and get back to the studio as fast as possible.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Jesse moped around for about a day or two before he got his act together. He found out that Beca had just moved to L.A. and he decided to man up and go for what he really wanted, and he really wanted Beca. He got the address of DJ Khaled's studio and spent several hours searching for coffee shops nearby. He knew that no matter where Beca was she was going to find someplace to get a decent cup of coffee. He spent the next Saturday visiting several of the coffee shops before he found one that had really good coffee and was the closest to the studio.

Some might have thought it was stalkerish but he knew none of the Bellas would tell him where she lived, not after the way he broke it off with her. So, he spent two days going to the one place he knew she would eventually show up. And, his perseverance finally paid off. He walked into the coffee shop one morning and smiled.

"Well, hello stranger," Jesse said when he saw her standing by the counter.

"Jesse?," Beca said, not sure if she was happy to see him. She had hoped she'd be able to spend more time in L.A. before she would have to face him.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?," Jesse asked with his boyish grin in place.

"Um, no thanks," Beca said. "I'm good."

"C'mon, Becs," Jesse said. "Don't be like that. We were friends once."

The barista called her name and she grabbed her cup. She turned to Jesse. "As you can see I already have my coffee. Now, I really have to get to work. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

With that, she walked past him and out the door.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe was washing up after assisting the Vet with a sick puppy. She was sad when the poor thing was brought in, but now the puppy was feeling much better. She heard her phone ring and quickly dried her hands. She saw it was Beca and smiled.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said answering the call.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into?," Beca said by way of greeting.

"Who?," Chloe asked. "Beyonce? Adam Levine? Kelly Clarkson?"

"No," Beca said. "Jesse."

"Jessie J?," Chloe asked.

"What?," Beca said. "Seriously, Chlo? **Jesse** Jesse."

"Oh, that Jesse," Chloe said. "What did he say?"

"He asked if he could buy me a cup of coffee," Beca responded. Beca entered her building and managed to show her ID while holding her coffee cup in one hand and the phone to her ear in the other.

"So, you, like, just bumped into him?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I've been in L.A. for three weeks and I bump into my ex-boyfriend. Plus, Theo still seems to think we're going to be a thing even though I've told him we aren't. Arggh!"

"Calm down, Becs," Chloe said. "Just ignore Theo and Jesse. Focus on you and your album."

"You're right," Beca said. "I desperately need you to be here right now. Or Amy, who lives with me but is never around especially when I need her. You guys could always talk me down when I get agitated. And, trust me, I'm agitated."

"I can tell through the phone," Chloe said trying not to show the amusement in her voice. "I get a break in a few weeks. Maybe I can figure out a way to come visit."

"Really?," Beca said as she stopped at Dani's desk. "I can help with your ticket and you can stay with me so that'll save you some money."

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe said. "I have to go so we'll talk later. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too," Beca said and ended the call. She saw Dani looking at her questioningly. "What?"

"You said _love you_ ," Dani said. "Someone I should know about?"

"What?," Beca said. "No. That was just Chloe."

"The best friend?," Dani asked.

"Yeah," Beca said and did a double take when saw the way Dani was staring at her. "Stop looking at me like that. We always say 'love you' before we hang up. It's just our thing."

"If you say so," Dani said not sounding at all convinced. "Here are your messages and your schedule. Oh, and Theo is looking for you."

"Great," Beca said. "Call Theo and tell him I'll see him in the studio at, um," she glances at her schedule, "at 10:00. If he bugs you, tell him I'm busy until then."

"Got it," Dani said as Beca's phone pinged a text notification.

Dani stood and watched as Beca checked her phone and smile.

"Aww, she's so cute," Beca gushed.

"Chloe?," Dani asked with a smirk.

"Not just Chloe. It's Chloe _**and**_ a puppy," Beca said ignoring Dani's look. "She's got a job in a veterinary clinic and got to help make this puppy better this morning. Isn't she adorable?" Beca turned the phone to show Dani.

"Definitely adorable," Dani said looking at the picture of a beaming Chloe holding a puppy.

"Yeah, she is," Beca said wistfully looking back down at the picture on her phone.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca walked into the recording studio a little before ten and found Theo waiting for her.

"Good morning, Beca," Theo said as she entered.

"It's morning," Beca said. "Don't know how good it is."

"Rough night?," Theo asked.

"Can we just get started?," Beca asked. "I had an idea last night that I want to run by you."

"Okay," Theo said. "Let's get started. What did you have in mind?"

Beca and Theo spent the next two hours working on some of the ideas Beca had for the album. She had recorded a few vocals for one song but was still not satisfied.

"Ugh," Beca said and flopped back in the chair. "Why can't I get this? I know in my head what I want but I just can't seem to vocalize it."

"Why don't we take a break?," Theo said. "Go to lunch, relax for a bit. Just you and me."

Before Beca could say anything there is a knock at the door and Dani walks in.

"Hey, Beca," Dani said. "I got a call from Chloe and she asked me to get you lunch since you forget to eat sometimes."

"Great," Beca said and jumped up to grab the bag Dani was holding out for her. "Thanks, Dani." She turned to Theo. "Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you back here in an hour."

Beca and Dani walked out and Theo leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca finished her lunch and walked out of her office to Dani's desk.

"Thanks again for getting me lunch," Beca said. "From now on I'll tell you in the morning if I need you to order me something. Other days I'll probably walk out on my own. Here's my credit card. Write down the number and use it. And make sure you get yourself something as well."

"That's not necessary, Beca," Dani said in protest.

"I know it's not," Beca said. "It's just a small way of saying thank you for looking out for me."

"I'm sorry I hadn't thought of it until Chloe called," Dani said. "She's the one who's looking out for you."

"She always has," Beca said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a personal question?," Dani asked hesitantly.

"Let's go to the coffee shop," Beca said. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we can talk there."

"Um, okay," Dani said not expecting the invite for coffee.

She gets up and walks out with Beca. They don't say anything until they are in the coffee shop. Beca asks Dani what she wants and then asks her to get them a table. Beca gets their orders and goes over to sit down across from Dani.

"Okay," Beca said. "Um, so you had a question for me. I'm guessing it's of a personal nature, so go for it."

"Is that why you brought me here?," Dani asked. "Away from the office? Because it was personal."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I don't want people I work with knowing about my private life. You're my assistant and there are some things you should probably know about me."

"Makes sense," Dani said sipping her coffee. "So, my question is about Chloe. And you. Forgive me for being so blunt, but are you two a thing?"

Beca takes a gulp of her coffee. The age-old question of her and Chloe. The Bellas stopped asking after a while because they really did seem to think they were a thing no matter how much she and Chloe denied it. Beca knew she had some not so best friend feelings for the redhead but didn't do anything about it for fear of losing Chloe as a friend.

"It's complicated," Beca said finally answering Dani. "I mean she's my best friend and she's just a really friendly girl by nature. She cares a lot about her friends, her family. And, we, the Bellas, are all family."

"Really?," Dani asked somewhat skeptical. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"That's kind of the million dollar question," Beca said with a half laugh. "I love her but I'm not sure if it's the love for a really good friend or something more."

Dani smiled. "I am married to my best friend," she told Beca. "I know that's cliche and all but we really were best friends before we realized we had feelings for each other. Jane and I have been married for three years now."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You're gay?," Beca asked. "No, never mind, don't answer. I shouldn't be asking you that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Beca," Dani said. "I don't really label myself as gay. Neither of us does. We just happen to fall in love with each other and we just happen to both be women. Neither one of us was ever attracted to a woman before so it scared the Hell out of us when we found ourselves falling for each other. We figured it out together."

"Wow," Beca said. "That, uh, sounds a lot like me with Chloe. She identifies as bisexual and I don't know if I really have a label. So far, I've only ever dated men. And Chloe met this army guy when we were in Europe so I'm pretty sure she's not thinking about me like that."

"I'm sorry," Dani said. "If she ever breaks up with him, I think you should talk to her. I know you can't see it, but you obviously care more about her than just as a friend."

Beca doesn't say anything. She sits there for a minute sipping her coffee before she stands. "I should probably get back to the studio. Theo will be waiting for me."

Dani gets up and they return to the studio without another word being spoken between them. It's not uncomfortable. Dani knows that Beca is just thinking things through in her mind. She remembers all too well what it felt like when she realized she had fallen in love with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews/faves/follows after only one chapter. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Beca had a rough night and stopped at the coffee shop before heading to the studio. She wasn't ready to see Jesse Swanson come in not too far behind her.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse called out. "Since you haven't made it to the front of the line yet, can I buy you that cup of coffee now?"

Beca wanted to say no, but a voice inside her head said, 'why not?' "Sure," Beca said out loud. "Why not?"

"Really?," Jesse's voice squeaked in surprise. He cleared his throat. "Um, I mean, great. How do you take it?"

"Black, two sugars," Beca said. "And I'd like a muffin. Banana nut."

"You got it," Jesse said with a big smile. "Go grab us a table and I'll bring it right over."

Beca found a table near the back and sat down. "We were together for six years, and the way I take my coffee hasn't changed. I remember he always took his with way too much sugar and cream, and he can't even remember black with two sugars." She let out a groan. "What the hell are you doing?," she asked herself. She lifted her head and looked over at him. He smiled at her. "Maybe Jesse is what I need to stop thinking about Chloe. What could one cup of coffee do? He's just being friendly."

"Hey, Beca," Theo called out causing Jesse to turn to see who was calling his girlfriend. _Ex_ -girlfriend he reminded himself.

"Um, Theo, what are you doing here?," Beca asked as he came over to her table.

"Just grabbing a coffee before I hit the studio," Theo said. "Do you want to wait for me? I haven't ordered yet; I can grab you a coffee if you'd like.

"It's been taken care of," Jesse said as he set their coffees and muffins on the table. "Excuse me. You're blocking my seat."

"Sorry," Theo said as he moved aside. "I'm Theo Burnett. I work with Beca at the studio. I'm her producer."

"You mean, you work _for_ me at the studio," Beca said with a smirk. "This is Jesse Swanson. My, um, friend from college."

"Right," Theo said. "Jesse. I remember Beca mentioning you once or twice."

"Really?," Jesse asked with his boyish grin. "Glad to see Becs still thinks of me."

"I didn't say you were spoken of fondly," Theo retorted, causing Jesse's face to fall.

"I'll see you at work, Theo," Beca said hoping the Brit would get the hint and leave.

"Right," Theo said looking back to Beca. "I'll see you in the studio." Much to Beca's surprise and chagrin, he leaned down and gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled back smiling. "See you later, _Becs_."

Theo grinned at Jesse, who openly glared at the man. Theo sauntered off whistling like he didn't have a care in the world. Jesse's glare followed him as he walked out of the coffee shop.

"Cheeky sort," Jesse mumbled. "He didn't even get any coffee," Jesse thought to himself. "Probably just wanted to get Beca's attention."

"That's just Theo's way," Beca said not sure why she was being protective of the man. "I don't mean to be rude, Jesse, but I do have to leave in a few minutes so I'm not late."

"That's fine," Jesse said. "I have to get to work, too. I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me on Friday. And I'm talking like a date."

"Jesse," Beca said trying to tamp down the hint of annoyance she felt. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?," Jesse asked. "We were good together, Becs. I know I screwed up by breaking up with you and using the distance as the reason. But, it felt like you weren't even trying to make us work. Now that we're both here, I think we'll have a better shot at us. Just give me one date? One chance to prove we can work."

Beca scrunched up her face and looked at Jesse. He seemed sincere and looked so hopeful. She wanted so badly to say no because it did hurt when he broke up with her. And there were other reasons besides the distance for breaking up. And, if she were honest, it didn't hurt as much as it probably should have after being with him for almost six years, but it still hurt. She sighed and pulled out her phone to check her schedule, knowing she was probably making a bad decision.

"Fine, but I can't do Friday," Beca said, and Jesse's smile was back on his face. "I could probably do next week. On Tuesday. Does that work for you?"

"I'll make it work," Jesse said excitedly. "Thanks for giving me this chance, Beca. Here," he handed her his phone, "put your number in here and I'll call you and firm everything up later this week. Okay?"

"Fine," Beca said. She stood and grabbed her coffee and muffin. "I have to go. I'll, um, talk to you later."

"Okay," Jesse said standing as well. He reached in and hugged Beca who let him but didn't reciprocate. "You won't be sorry, I promise."

"Okay," Beca said as she pulled away from him. "Bye."

Beca walked out of the coffee shop wondering what the hell she just did. Then she thought that this is what she wanted. Something to help get her mind off of Chloe. She completed the walk to work frowning.

She was still frowning when she literally bumped into Theo as she got off the elevator on her floor. "Oh," Beca yelped. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Theo said with his hands on her waist where he grabbed her to keep her from falling. "I don't mind a bit."

Beca looks down at his hands. "Um, what's up with this?," Beca asked.

"Sorry," Theo said with a smirk. "Just keeping you from falling."

"I think the danger has passed," Beca said and smoothly moved away from him. "I'll see you in the studio at 10:00."

Beca walked away from Theo and stopped at Dani's desk to get her messages.

"Good morning, Beca," Dani said. "Here are your messages and your schedule for today. Is there anything you needed me to do?"

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said grabbing the papers with the same hand she was using to carry her coffee. "I'm good for now. And, can we get pizza for lunch? I like plain cheese or pepperoni. And don't forget to get yourself something. We can even share if you're good with cheese or pepperoni."

"I like both," Dani said. "I'll plan lunch for 12:30. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Beca replied. "Thanks."

"Let me get the door for you," Dani said jumping up. Beca thanked her.

Beca dropped her messages on the desk and then set her coffee and muffin down. She sat behind her desk and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her phone and called Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Hey, Rock Star!," Chloe said answering the call.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?," Chloe asked.

"I just accepted a date with Jesse," Beca said. "Why did I do that?"

"Oh," Chloe said. "So, you're giving him another chance?"

"I shouldn't though, right?," Beca said. "I mean, he broke up with me in a phone call and was already with Claire by the time we hung up."

"Do you want to go out with him?," Chloe asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Beca said and sighed. "What should I do?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Becs," Chloe said.

"Let's talk about something else," Beca said. "How's your day going?"

"It's okay," Chloe told her. "Dr. Moore is going to let me watch a surgery this afternoon."

"That's good," Beca said. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It's routine so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Good," Beca said. "So, have you decided when you can come to visit? I really need you out here even if it is just a few days."

"I was going to talk to you about that," Chloe said. "I want to bring someone with me but wanted to run it by your first."

"Oh," Beca said. "Um, who? Who do you want to bring?"

Beca starts praying in her head. " _Please don't say Chicago. Please don't say Chicago._ "

"Brey," Chloe said. "She was planning to visit me here and I told her I was coming to see you and Amy. And, she kind of invited herself."

"That's great," Beca said sincerely. "I'd love to see Aubrey."

"Really?," Chloe asked. "I know you two have become friends but you didn't seem too happy with her when you left France."

"That's because I thought she was going to sack up and admit she liked Stacie," Beca said. "Instead she was talking about flying off to God knows where to be a doula or whatever."

"She isn't doing that," Chloe said. "She's living in Atlanta with Stacie and Bella."

"What!?," Beca yelled. "How is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"She didn't want anyone to know," Chloe said. "She wanted to make sure it was what she and Stacie really wanted. And to keep everyone out of their business while they figured things out."

"Wow," Beca said. "That. . . makes total sense. Can I mess with her about while she's here?"

"No," Chloe said and laughed. "I have a feeling she'll tell you all about it because they're doing really well. Brey loves Stacie and Bella so much. She's happy."

"That's great," Beca said with a soft smile. "I'm happy for her. For them both. So, do I need to help with Aubrey's plane ticket? And you'll both be staying with me, right?"

"Amy's paying for us both to come out," Chloe said. "And, yes, we'd love to stay with you. We'll be there a week from Saturday and we'll be staying for two weeks. I can't wait to see you."

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said seeing Dani waving at her from the door. "But I have to go. Text me your travel information and I'll make sure my schedule is clear so I can pick you and Aubrey up at the airport."

"Oh, um, yeah, okay," Chloe said. "I'll talk to you later. Love you, Becs. Bye."

"Love you, too," Beca said and ended the call. She looks at Dani. "What's up, Dani?"

"Something came up for Theo so he pushed your studio time to 1:00 this afternoon," Dani said. "He suggested you use the extra time try and write."

Beca frowned. "Okay. Thanks, Dani. I don't want to be disturbed until lunch. And can we plan it for 12:00 instead of 12:30? I don't want to have to rush eating to make it into the studio by 1:00."

"No, problem," Dani said and exited the office.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

By the time Thursday came around, Beca was rethinking accepting Jesse's date. He hadn't stopped texting and calling her. If he texted and she didn't respond in what he considered a timely fashion, he called her. She finally had to get a tad rude with him to get him to stop because she would lose focus every time he texted or called. Theo was getting as annoyed by it as she was.

"Can you please turn off your phone?," Theo said as they were interrupted by Jesse texting yet again.

"Sorry," Beca said for the thousandth time. She did pull her phone out and text Jesse to stop because she was working and he was disturbing her. She then turned off her phone.

"Right," Theo said. "Now, before we continue, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing," Beca said. "It's been a long week and I'm going to go home and do nothing from tomorrow night until I have to back here on Monday."

"That's about to change," Theo said with a grin. "You're going out with me tomorrow night."

"No, I'm not," Beca said perturbed by his presumptuousness.

"Yes, you are," Theo said more like a demand.

"Where the hell do you get off telling me what I'm doing on a Friday night?," Beca asked, anger seeping through her voice. "I told you, whatever you think is going to happen between us isn't happening."

Theo smiled at her. "You are going out with me tomorrow night. We are going to be checking out a band at a club that Khaled is interested in signing. I'll be around about 8:30 to pick you up."

"Again, I'm not going," Beca said.

"Khaled wants you to go," Theo said his lips in a tight smile. "He's thinking of signing them and letting you produce their first record if he does. It's just an added bonus that I'm going to be with you."

"Do me a favor and tell Khaled if you're the type of bonus he's handing out," Beca spat at him, "then I'd prefer to have no bonus at all."

"Dammit, Beca," Theo said slamming his hand down on the soundboard. "Stop being such a bitch and do your fucking job. Let me make this clear for you. Khaled is handing you a golden opportunity and you're shitting all over it."

"Are you through?," Beca asked calmly and Theo just stared at her. "If Khaled wants me to check out this band, I will. But, I don't need you holding my hand while I do it. So, you can send Dani the details and I, as in me alone, will go to the club and check them out. You will not show up at my door to 'escort' me, nor will you just show up at the club while I'm there. As a matter of fact, stay the fuck away from me except when we're in the studio. How's that for being clear?"

Beca did not break the glare she was sending Theo and she was definitely not backing down from going to the club alone.

"Maybe I should just fire you and tell Khaled that you're not working out as my producer," Beca said calmly breaking the staredown. "And since he wants to give me a group to produce, he can let me just take over producing my album."

Theo gulped. He knew it wouldn't look good to Khaled if Beca went to him with this. "Fine," Theo finally said. "I'll send Dani the details and you can go alone. Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy," Beca responded. "Now, can we get back to actually doing some work? I'd like to get out of here before Midnight."

The next few hours were rather tense. Beca was able to get some great vocals down because she was able to channel her anger at Theo in her singing. They both were happy with the song and discussed some minor changes. Theo promised he'd have something for Beca to listen to the next morning. They were getting back to where they were before the mini blow up they had earlier by the time they stopped for the day.

"I'm done," Beca finally said when she saw it was nearing 11:00. "And don't schedule me for any time in the studio after 12:00 tomorrow. I'm leaving early so I can rest before I go to the club to check out that band."

"Beca, I'm sorry about-," Theo began before Beca put her hand up to stop him.

"Whatever," Beca said and walked out.

Theo threw the pencil he had been holding across the room. He knew he messed up trying to push Beca but he really wanted her to see him as something else outside the studio.

"Way to go, dumbass," Theo mumbled to himself.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

On Friday, Beca had gotten home around two in the morning after spending several hours waiting for the mediocre band that DJ Khaled had wanted her to listen to. Her phone blaring at 8:00 a.m. was not a pleasant way to wake up and she let whoever was calling know it when she answered with "Fuck off!," and hung up the phone. Beca grimaced when the phone rang again. She declined the call and turned the phone off. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head to try and block out the light that was filtering into her bedroom. After a few minutes of not being able to get back to sleep, she threw the pillow across the room.

"Dammit!," she yelled and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and huffed. Deciding that, since it was Saturday and she could nap later, she might as well get up. She shuffled into the kitchen and started the coffee. She looked through her supply of Pop Tarts® and decided on the Cherry Frosted. She popped two into the toaster and got a cup and small plate from the cabinet. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat at the counter as she sipped the hot brew.

She remembered the two calls that woke her and retrieved her phone from her bedroom. Her toaster popped up just as she came back to the kitchen and she tentatively grabbed the hot pastry and dropped them on the plate. She sipped her coffee and opened her phone nearly spitting her coffee back out. "Shit!," she said and immediately dialed the phone.

"Fuck off?," Chloe said answering. "Seriously, Beca? Is that any way to speak to your best friend?"

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said sincerely. "I didn't get home until after two this morning and eight o'clock was way too early to be civil."

"That's okay," Chloe said and Beca could hear the grin she knew Chloe was wearing. "I wasn't thinking about the time difference. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"S'okay," Beca said sipping her coffee. "What's up? Why the need to call me twice so early on a Saturday?"

"I was wondering if it's okay for me and Brey to come out two days earlier than we originally planned?," Chloe asked. "We were both given two extra days off so we thought it would be fun to be in L.A. sooner."

"I'd love that," Beca said honestly. "Send me your new travel info and I'll have someone pick you up. I'll put it on my calendar but can't promise I'll be able to pick you up myself."

"That's totes okay," Chloe said. "Amy has already offered to pick us up and take us to your apartment."

"You already changed your flights," Beca stated rather than asked. "What if I had said no?"

"As if you would ever tell me no," Chloe scoffed.

"You got me there," Beca said with a grin.

"That's all I wanted to tell you," Chloe said. "I'll let you get back to sleep or whatever it was you were doing and I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Beca said and ended the call.

Beca heard the apartment door open and went out to see what was going on. She stopped and watched as Fat Amy was trying to sneak in.

"Have a good night there, Ames?," Beca asked startling Amy a bit.

"What?," Fat Amy said standing straight. "Can't a girl go out for a smoothie and come back-"

"Fourteen hours later?," Beca finished for her with a smirk.

"Fine, you got me," Fat Amy said and flopped down on the sofa. "What are you doing up already?"

"Chloe called," Beca said and sat in the chair opposite Amy. "And then I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh, did she tell you about coming to L.A. earlier?," Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "She also said you were taking care of the tickets for her and Aubrey. Can I at least pay half? Or just Chloe's ticket?"

"I know you're going to be making big bucks, Beca," Fat Amy said. "But you're not there yet. I got them First Class tickets so they were like $1700 each. Still want to pay for Chloe?"

"Seriously?," Beca asked astonished. "First Class cost $1700? Wow! I'd have to pay in installments, so instead can I just say thank you and we're even?"

"Or,"

"Oh, God," Beca groaned knowing she was going to regret the next words that came out of Amy's mouth.

"You can use your connections and get us into the _AV Club,_ " Fat Amy said. "You, me, Chloe, and Aubrey. A night on the town. My treat. You just need to get us in."

Beca frowned. She could think of only one person who could possibly help her. She knew the only way she was going to get them into the _AV Club_ was to ask Theo for a favor.

Fuck!

"Fine," Beca told Amy. "I'll see what I can do."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was Monday morning and Beca had just run into Theo. "Please don't be a dick about this," were the first words out of Beca's mouth. "But, I need a favor."

Theo stood in front of her with his arms crossed over this chest and a smirk on his face. "Okay. So, you need a favor. From me. Please, do go on," Theo said waving his hand in Beca's direction.

"Can you get me, and three of my friends, into the _AV Club_ sometime in the next two weeks?," Beca asks and cringes when she sees Theo's smug look.

"You," Theo said pointing at her, "want me," he points back to himself, "to get you and your friends into _**the**_ hottest club in L.A.?" Theo laughed and then looked at Beca. "What's in it for me?"

"I know I'm going to regret this," Beca said annoyed, "but what do you want?"

Beca is filled with dread when a slow, creepy smile makes its way onto Theo's face.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Fuck him and his stupid turtle face!," Beca mumbled as she arrived at Dani's desk.

"I'm sorry?," Dani said with a furrowed brow.

"What kind of person uses blackmail to make someone go out with them?," Beca said running her hand through her hair. She grabs both sides of her head and yells, "Shit!"

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that Beca," Dani said.

"I'm sorry," Beca said and sighed. "It's just Theo. Again."

"Oh, yeah, he just called and asked me to put him on your calendar to have lunch for the next two weeks," Dani said. "I told him I had to run it by you first and he just laughed."

"Yeah, put him down," Beca said with a heavy sigh. "And make sure you order lunch for all three of us to be here at Noon every one of those days. Okay?"

"Okay," Dani said. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Come into my office. I have to call Chloe and tell her about it anyway."

"Would you like coffee first?," Dani asked.

"Yes, please," Beca said. "That would be great."

Dani goes to get Beca's coffee and Beca goes into her office. She sits down at her desk and puts her head in her hands. She calls Fat Amy.

"Hey, Beca," Fat Amy answered.

"I officially hate you and you are no longer my best friend," Beca said.

"What'd I do?," Fat Amy asked.

"I have to have lunch with Turtle Man for the next two weeks so he'll get us into the _AV Club_ ," Beca told her.

"Is he still trying to woo you?," Fat Amy asked and then laughed. "Maybe you should give him a chance since he is trying so hard."

"That's the problem," Beca said. "He is trying too hard and it's become borderline harassment now."

"So when do we get to go to the _AV Club_?," Amy asked.

"I'm glad to see you've got my back, Ames," Beca said sarcastically. "I asked for a week from Saturday."

"Cool," Fat Amy said. "Well, I have to go. I'll probably see you tonight unless I get lucky again."

"Bye, Amy," Beca said.

Dani came in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Beca. She sat in the chair in front of Beca's desk as Beca dialed the phone.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said as she answered the phone. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call. My lunch hour is almost over."

"I know," Beca said. "Rough morning. Also, Dani is here with me and I have you on speaker so I only have to say this once. Okay?"

"Hey, Dani," Chloe called out.

"Hey, Chloe," Dani responded.

"So, Beca, what's wrong?," Chloe asked.

"Amy asked me to use my connections to get us into the _AV Club_ while you and Aubrey are here," Beca said. "So, I had to ask Theo for a favor. He only agreed if I'd have lunch with him for the next two weeks. He thinks it will make me like him and go out with him on a real date."

"Theo is blackmailing you into having lunch with him?," Chloe asked. "That's low even for a turtle."

Beca laughed. "I agree, but he's the only one I could think of that could get us into the club."

"That's not entirely true," Dani said. "I know someone."

"Say what now?," Beca asked, looking at Dani.

"I'm married to someone who can get you in," Dani said.

"Can you check with Jane and see if she can make it happen?," Beca asked. "And, make it for six of us. I'd like to treat you both to a night out."

"I'll take care of it right away," Dani said and left Beca's office.

"I can't wait to rub this in Theo's smug face," Bec said tight-lipped.

"Be careful, Becs," Chloe said. "He's been with Khaled a long time. You don't want to get on his bad side. He could make things rough for you."

"I'll be fine, Chlo," Beca said. "He doesn't scare me. Except for the whole creepy not leaving me alone trying to get me to go on a date with him thing."

"Well, Brey and I will be there to protect you in just a couple of days," Chloe said causing Beca to chuckle. "So, hang in there and we'll see you on Thursday."

"I'll call you once I know Dani and Jane come through for us," Beca said. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Becs," Chloe said and ended the call.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"You're the best, Dani," Beca practically squealed. "I'm going to let Theo know I don't need his favor after all. You and Jane are going to be there, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Dani said. "Jane's been wanting to meet you."

"I want to meet her, too," Beca said. "Order whatever you want for lunch for us. I need to get to the studio."

"Okay," Dani said. "I'll see you later."

Beca practically skipped to the recording studio and was all smiles when she walked in.

"Someone looks happy," Theo commented.

"I am," Beca said. "Because my friends and I will be going to the _AV Club._ And it was done as a favor, not under the guise of being a favor and instead was blackmail to get me to do something I did not want to do. So, consider yourself off my calendar for lunch. Now, let's hear the song we finished on Friday."

Theo frowned. "Why won't you just go out with me?," he asked. "I know I'm better than that Jesse guy you were having coffee with the other day."

"Who I date is none of your business," Beca said.

"Oh, but it is," Theo said smugly. "You represent this label and we have a right to know if you're seeing someone who presents the wrong image. You need to be sending the right message, Beca."

"And you think me dating my producer sends the right message?," Beca scoffed. "You know what? I'm done with you. I'm going to see Khaled and ask him to let me produce my own stuff or give me a new producer because you working with me is not working out."

Beca walks out of the studio and is halfway down the hall when Theo grabs her arm stopping her before she can get too far.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Beca tells him jerking her arm away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," DJ Khaled's voice comes from behind Theo. "What's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Theo thinks he can manhandle me anytime he wants," Beca said looking at DJ Khaled. "If you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you about getting a new producer for my album."

Theo is furious. His face is red with anger. "That's now how things are done around here, Beca. You don't get to just pick and choose who does what."

"No, she doesn't," Khaled said, and Theo gives Beca a smug grin. "But, I do." And, poof, smug grin gone. "Come to my office Beca, and we'll find someone who is a better fit for you. Theo, I'll see you in my office later."

Beca and DJ Khaled walk away leaving a fuming Theo behind. Neither said anything until they are sitting in DJ Khaled's office.

"I'm sorry about Theo, Beca," Khaled said. "I've heard some of the stuff you've done, and it sounds amazing. I think I'm going to ask Dave Wilson to assist and let you take the lead in producing your album. How does that sound to you?"

"You're not just doing this so I don't file some kind of harassment complaint against Theo, are you?," Beca asked.

"No," DJ Khaled said with a laugh. "I'll deal with Theo so don't worry about him. I'm doing this for you because I see something in you. I think, no, I **_know_** your album is going to be a big success. You're going to make waves, Beca. As a singer and as a producer. So, are you in to produce your first album?"

"You're serious?," Beca asked eyes wide. "Wow! Um, that's, that's. Oh, my God! Thank you. Thank you so much. I won't let you down, I swear."

"I believe in you, Beca," DJ Khaled said with a smile. "And I trust you. And, please, don't worry about Theo. If he gives you any trouble, you let me know. Okay?"

"I will," Beca said beaming. "I should go now. Um, will Dave come to my office if he agrees to help with my album?"

"Don't worry," DJ Khaled said with a smile. "I'll send him straight to your office when I'm done talking to him."

Beca thanks him again and hurries out the door. When she gets to her office, she tells Dani to come in with her. Dani gets up and follows her. Once Dani closes the door, Beca grabs her hands and starts jumping up and down, squealing.

"Wow, um, this is a totally a new side of Beca Mitchell," Dani said with a laugh.

"DJ Khaled is going to let _ME_ produce my own album," Beca squeals in excitement. "I have to call Chloe."

Beca drops Dani's hands and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She dials and is smiling as she waits for Chloe to answer.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe answers. "Is everything okay? You don't usually call this time of day."

"I'm producing my own album," Beca said and squealed.

"Did Beca Mitchell just squeal?," Chloe asked with a laugh.

"What? No," Beca said clearing her throat. "You must be hearing things."

"I wish I could talk and hear more, but we have an emergency coming in, and I'm assisting," Chloe said. "But, I'm so proud of you Becs. I'll call later and you can fill me in."

"Okay," Beca said. "Love you!"

"Love you, too," Chloe said and ended the call.

"Congratulations, boss," Dani said with a smile. "I think we should celebrate. Lunch will be on me today, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said still on a high. "Dave Wilson is supposed to come here after DJ Khaled talks to him. Send him in when he gets here."

"Yes, ma'am," Dani said as she walked out the door.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Dani were just finishing lunch when there was a knock on Beca's door, followed by a person walking in.

"Oh, sorry, Beca," Dave said. "There wasn't anyone at the desk and I wanted to see if you were here. I can come back."

"No, no, you're fine," Beca said waving him in. "We were just finishing up. Um, Dave Wilson, this is my Assistant, Dani Matthews."

"Nice to meet you, Dani," Dave said and reached out his hand.

"You, too," Dani said shaking the offered hand. "I'll be at my desk if you need me, Beca."

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said. "Dave, please have a seat. I'm just going to clean up from lunch and we'll get right to it."

Dave sat down and Beca grabbed the trash from lunch and tossed it. She hurried behind her desk and sat down.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to produce my album," Beca said.

"You mean _assist_ you in producing your album," Dave said with a smile. "I'm excited to work with you. I heard a lot about you and can't wait to see you in action."

"Um, well, thanks for that," Beca said blushing slightly.

Beca and Dave both quickly turned toward the door when it opened and Theo came barging in.

"Dude, what the hell?," Beca said jumping up from her seat. "You can't just barge in here any time you want. I'm in the middle of something so if you don't mind-"

"I'm sorry," Theo said and ran a hand through his hair. "I just needed to apologize to you and didn't want to wait. I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. It was out of line and very unprofessional. I don't know what came over me. I hope you will forgive me."

"You've had your say, you can leave now," Beca said sitting back down in her chair.

"Right, um," Theo stood awkwardly for a moment. "Dave, here are some notes," he holds out a folder toward the man, "on what's been done on the album. It also has some additional songs that could be used. I think they'll work well with Beca's voice."

Dave looks at Theo with a raised brow. "I'm sure Beca can fill me in on whatever she has in mind for her album."

Theo's face becomes pinched and it's easy to see he's agitated. He tosses the folder on the corner of Beca's desk. "I guess that's it then. My sincerest apologies again, Beca."

Beca doesn't say anything and Theo lets out a sigh and leaves the office. Beca and Dave watch as the door closes behind Theo.

"I really can't stand that guy," Dave grumbled. "He's a pompous, arrogant asshole."

"We're going to work really well together," Beca said with a laugh.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Tuesday was eventful for Beca to say the least. As she was getting ready for bed, she thought back over her day and had to shake her head.

" _Nice flowers," Beca said as she reached Dani's desk and saw not one, but two vases of red roses. "Is it your anniversary?"_

" _They're for you," Dani said with a smile._

" _What?," Beca asked. "Who would be sending me flowers?"_

" _There's a card," Dani said handing it to Beca._

" _You gotta be shitting me," Beca said with a frown as she read the card. "They're from Theo. Another apology. God, I wish he would just leave me alone."_

" _Here's the card for this one," Dani said trying not to laugh at the look of bewilderment on Beca's face._

" _Really?," Beca asked. "Two people sent me flowers. Why? Do I look like the kind of girl who likes flowers?"_

 _Beca takes the card and reads it out loud. "Can't wait for our date. We are truly going to have our movie magic ending. Love, Jesse." Beca scoffs, "Love, yeah, right."_

 _Beca throws the card down on the desk with a heavy sigh. "Can you give these to someone, please? I don't want to have to look at them."_

" _I'll take them down to the lobby so everyone can enjoy them," Dani said as she stood. "Here's your messages and your schedule for today. What would you like for lunch?"_

" _I think I'm going to go out at lunch," Beca said. "Walk around, clear my head a bit."_

" _Okay," Dani said. "You and Dave are scheduled to be in the studio at 10:00."_

" _Thanks, Dani," Beca said and entered her office._

 _Beca sat at her desk with her head in her hands thinking about Theo and Jesse. She doesn't know what she's going to do about either one of them. How did she go from having no love life at all to having two guys, neither of whom she really wanted, coming at her? All while trying to get an album together. "Arggh!"_

Beca shakes her head to get the memory out of her head. After talking to Chloe, she had gotten her head back in the game and had a really productive day in the studio with Dave. She was really feeling so much better about the album.

" _That's it, Beca," Dave said with a smile. "That's perfect."_

 _Beca nodded as they listened to the playback. "I like it just like that," Beca said. "It's getting late and I'm supposed to have a date. Let's call it a day and pick it back up tomorrow. Okay?"_

" _Sounds good," Dave said._

 _They both left the studio together and went off to their respective offices. Beca was reading some notes on the song she was hoping to start on the next day._

" _Becaw!," she hears Jesse's voice ring out._

" _Shit," Beca mumbles. "Jesse, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And what the hell are you doing here?"_

" _I'm picking you up for our date," Jesse said with a grin._

Beca thought back to how angry she was to see Jesse standing outside her office. It brought back memories of when they were dating and him ignoring Beca when she told him something. She had channeled some of that anger at him as he stood there, waiting for her.

" _No," Beca snapped at him as she stopped in front of Dani's desk. "I told you I'd meet you at the restaurant. That does not mean come to my office to pick me up."_

" _Come on, Beca," Jesse whined. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."_

" _I didn't ask you to be a gentleman," Beca said. "I asked you to meet me at the restaurant. And stop whining. It's annoying." She turned to Dani. "Dani, any messages?"_

" _Here you go," Dani said and handed her a stack. "Do you need anything else?"_

" _No, you can go home," Beca said. "Thanks for today."_

" _No problem," Dani said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."_

 _Dani leaves and Beca starts to walk into her office. Jesse moves to follow._

" _No," Beca said putting up a hand to stop him. "I'm getting my things and going down to_ _ **my**_ _car. You can leave now and I'll see you at the restaurant. Maybe next time, if there is a next time, you'll listen to me when I tell you something."_

 _Beca didn't wait for a response. She entered her office and forcefully closed the door. She looked through her messages and let out a sigh. She grabbed her laptop and put it in her bag. She was grabbing her keys and phone when she heard loud voices outside her office. She took her stuff and opened her door to find Theo and Jesse facing each other. They both turned to look at her when the door opened._

" _What's going on here?," Beca asked looking from one to the other._

" _I was just explaining to Theo here," Jesse said glaring at the man, "that I was waiting for you to take you on our date."_

" _And I told you to leave and I'd meet you there," Beca said._

 _Theo looked a bit smug and just stared at Jesse. "Come on, Beca," Jesse said. "I can't just leave you to drive alone to the restaurant."_

" _I'm a big girl, Jesse," Beca said looking at Jesse. "And I told you that I needed you to listen when I tell you something." Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You know what? I've changed my mind and don't feel like going out tonight. When you decide to listen to what I want for a change, call me and maybe we can try this again."_

" _Beca-"_

" _You heard the lady," Theo said. "I think it would be best if you leave now."_

 _Jesse swallowed and looked at Beca and then back at Theo. He nodded his head. "I'll, um, call you later," Jesse said and turned to walk away._

 _Theo waited until he saw Jesse turn the corner of the hallway before turning to Beca. "Are you okay?," Theo asked her. "I didn't mean to intrude but I didn't know you were in your office and he was just standing out here with no one around."_

" _I'm fine," Beca said. "Um, thanks for looking out for me."_

" _Do you want to grab a quick bite before you head home?," Theo asked. Seeing Beca's look of frustration, he hurriedly added, "Not a date. Just grabbing a bite with a colleague, that's it. I promise."_

" _Do you like Taco Bell?," Beca asked and Theo smiled._

" _I've been known 'cross the border' a time or two," Theo said causing Beca to laugh._

" _Okay, then," Beca said. "Taco Bell it is."_

Beca had to admit she had a pretty good time with Theo. He wasn't hitting on her. He didn't make her feel like throwing him in a meat grinder. All in all, it was fun. She turned off the bathroom light and walked over to her nightstand. She picked up her phone and checked the time; it was too late to call Chloe. She really needed to hear her voice so she made sure her alarm was set and sent Chloe a text asking her to call as soon as she was taking her lunch break the next day.

Beca climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Theo and Jesse. They really were both decent guys but Jesse was still trying way too hard. She thought about Theo and whether she should give him a chance to be something more. She fell asleep comparing the two.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca parked her car in the studio parking lot a little after 8:00 the next morning and turned off the engine. She was debating on whether to go to the coffee shop to get coffee, somewhat afraid that Jesse, Theo, or both, were there just waiting for her to show up. She nearly hit her head on the roof of the car when her phone rang causing her to jump a bit.

"Are you taking an early lunch, Chlo?," Beca asked when she answered the call.

"Sort of," Chloe said. "I was worried about you. You usually call me so when you texted asking me to call you; I thought you might need to talk."

"Yeah, about that," Beca said. "I'm sorry it's just stuff with Jesse and Theo. It's starting to get to me. I swear one minute I think I should be with Jesse and then he does those Jesse things like he did at Barden and I'm glad we're not together. And then Theo is suddenly a nice guy helping me out when Jesse just showed up at my office. We went to _Taco Bell_ together last night and it was nice. I just don't know what I want."

"Am I supposed to feel bad about you having two guys fighting over you?," Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beca said with a grin. "Not all of us can have the perfect soldier boy to gush over."

"Um, about that," Chloe said and then heard Beca yelp. "Becs? You okay?"

"Sorry," Beca said. "It's just Dani. She knocked on the window and scared me. Hang on a sec."

Chloe heard the car window go down and then heard muffled voices. "Sorry about that," Beca said. "She saw me sitting in my car and wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Why are just sitting in your car?," Chloe asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I was sitting here trying to decide if getting a cup of coffee from my favorite coffee shop is worth possibly running into Jesse or Theo," Beca said. "Dani is going to get it for me. She's the best. She reminds me a little of you."

"I miss you, Becs," Chloe said quietly. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Um, I know Aubrey's coming and Amy lives with you, but do you, um, think while I'm there maybe we can do something. Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that," Beca said smiling. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good," Chloe said her voice a bit thick with emotion. "I miss our BeChloe moments."

"Don't let Amy hear you call us that," Beca said and laughed. "She lives for her _Bhloe_ moments."

Chloe chuckled. "So what exactly happened yesterday that caused you to have me call you?," Chloe asked.

Beca spent the next ten minutes telling Chloe about the flowers, Jesse showing up at the studio, Theo being an ass and then 'saving' her from Jesse.

"Hang in there, Becs," Chloe said. "After tomorrow you can tell them both to back off because your best friend will be in town and you will be spending all your free time with her, meaning me."

"I like the sound of that," Beca said feeling better. "Enough about me. Tell me something about you today. How's Chicago doing?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Becs, but I have to go," Chloe said, having decided not to tell Beca about her non-existent relationship with Chicago until later. "We'll talk tomorrow when I get there. Try not to get home too late or we'll come and drag your ass out of the studio by force."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you more," Chloe said and ended the call.

Beca furrowed her brow. Chloe sounded a little sad and that's the second time Chloe's avoided talking about Chicago. Something's not right. "Maybe I should call Aubrey to find out what's going on," Beca thought. "No. Chloe will be here tomorrow. I'll ask her about it then."

"Chloe will be here tomorrow," Beca said out loud and smiled. The smile stayed with her the rest of the day.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca came home that night to find Amy lounging on the couch in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. There were Chinese takeout boxes, a couple of beer bottles, and some sort of melted concoction sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

"Amy, what the hell?," Beca said when she saw the mess. "This place was clean when I left this morning. Look at it now."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, short stuff," Amy said. "I'll clean it up before I go to bed."

"You'd better," Beca said. "Chloe and Aubrey will be here tomorrow and I want the place to look good. It's the first time they'll see it." She puts her bag by the door and hangs her jacket on the coat rack. "Did you get groceries?"

"Didn't feel like it," Amy said.

"Amy, you said you were going to get groceries when you went out to stock up on the liquor," Beca said. "Ugh, why do I even bother with you?" Beca sighs and then shakes her head. "You know what? I don't care. I've had too good a day to let you ruin it. We'll do delivery tomorrow and take them to the diner on Friday. That way I can take Chloe and Aubrey to the grocery store on Saturday and stock up on stuff they'll want to eat."

"Whatever you say, Beca," Amy said.

"Oh, and I think I might be able to go to the airport with you to pick them up tomorrow," Beca said. "I'll be in the studio until Noon and then Dave has something going on in the afternoon. I could probably sneak out early if you can swing by and pick me up on your way."

"That's great," Amy said looking at Beca now. "I know Chloe will appreciate it. Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca said.

"Whatever you say, Beca," Amy said not convinced. "It's going to be fun once Chloe gets here and you have three people fighting over you." Amy started laughing at Beca's bright red cheeks. "Crushed it!," she said and laughed even harder.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was finally Thursday and Chloe was coming to visit. Beca waited outside the studio for Amy to pick her up. A stretch limo pulled up to the curb and Beca eyed it warily. She could only imagine who might be getting out. The studio usually sends an announcement when someone big is coming to the studio, but she doesn't remember seeing anything. Suddenly, she was pushed and shoved by a crowd of people with some paparazzi pushing their way to the front snapping pictures of the limo sitting at the curb.

"Must be a big name," Beca thought as she tried to look over the crowd to get a glimpse.

An excited, quiet hush fell over the crowd as the driver came around and reached for the door. It felt as if all the air surrounding Beca had been sucked in, only to be let out in a collective groan once the door opened. The paparazzi disappeared almost as fast as they appeared and the crowd started murmuring and walking away in abject defeat. Beca watched them go with furrowed brows. She heard Amy's voice and whipped her head around.

"Where are you going?," Fat Amy was calling after the paparazzi and the crowd. "I'll pose and answer any questions you got." The crowd continued to move away and Amy just shrugged her shoulders. She looked over and saw Beca standing there with her mouth open in shock "Come on, Shawshank. Let's go."

Beca shook her head and laughed as she walked over to the limo. She should have known Amy would hire a stretch limo just to go the airport to pick up friends. She gets in and Amy climbs in behind her. Amy sits in the seat facing Beca with her back to the driver. Once they were both situated, Amy knocks on the glass partition and the driver pulls away from the curb, heading toward the airport.

"A limo, Amy?," Beca said. "Really?"

"I thought Chloe and Aubrey would get a kick out of it," Amy said with a laugh. "It'll make you look like a real star if you pull up in one of these babies."

"All it's going to do is disappoint a lot of paparazzi," Beca said. "Much like back there in front of the studio just now."

"Maybe," Amy said and grinned that big grin she gets when she's excited. "But it was a lot of fun to watch them get excited. Kind of a rush."

Beca just shook her head and she and Amy discussed some things they could do with the girls while they were in L.A.

"They'll definitely want to do the _Hollywood Walk of Fame_ ," Beca said. "Chloe's mentioned that once or twice. And _Grauman's Chinese Theater_."

"Don't worry, Beca," Amy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I got it covered."

"Don't do anything that will make me regret having you as a friend," Beca warned. "Or get you arrested."

"Beca, that hurts," Amy said. "When have I ever let you down?"

"I believe we already had this conversation on your father's yacht just before we had to rescue the Bellas," Beca answered.

"It's a good thing we're here or I'd have to give you an extremely long list of all the things I've done for you over the years," Amy said smugly.

"Yeah?," Beca said. "Name one."

Amy's phone pinged and she ignored Beca. "Chloe and Aubrey's plane just landed. Chloe said to meet them at baggage claim."

"Let's go," Beca said and opened the limo door. Before she knew what was happening, she was being blinded by camera flashes. "Shit."

The driver came around and pushed a few of the photographers back so Beca could get away from the car. Amy climbed out and grabbed Beca's arm and started pushing through the crowd.

"That's right," Amy shouted. "This is Beca Effin' Mitchell. The new singer DJ Khaled just signed."

The paparazzi continued taking pictures and Beca was less than pleased.

"Beca! Over here!"

"Beca! Are you working on an album? When will it be released?"

"How do you like working for DJ Khaled?

"Beca! Who are you dating?"

"Jesus," Beca mumbled as Amy finally drags her through the doors of the terminal. She looked back only to see a group of paparazzi follow them in. "Amy, can't we get some security or something to keep them back?"

"Already on it," Amy said.

"Miss Hobart?," a man in a security outfit asked as he stopped in front of them. Four other men in security outfits stopped behind him. At Amy's nod, the man continued. "My name is Dennis and my men and I are here to escort you and your guests. We will remain with you until you have been safely returned to your vehicle."

"Fine," Fat Amy said rather haughtily. She waved her hand and said, "Please proceed. Oh, but first, can you get rid of the paparazzi? Miss Mitchell is not feeling very safe."

"Yes, ma'am," Dennis said. He nods his head to two of the security men and they immediately move to push back the paparazzi.

Beca hasn't said a word. She doesn't know how to feel about all this. It's just so overwhelming, and all she wants to do is find Chloe and get out of there.

"Amy, can we just go?," Beca asked. "They should be at baggage claim by the time we get there."

"Right this way, ladies," Dennis said. The security guards surrounded the two girls and started walking.

Beca's face was pinched and her cheeks were tomato red. People were staring, trying to figure out who was there that needed five security guards to escort them through the airport.

"Oh, my God," Beca thought. "Is this how Beyonce feels everywhere she goes?"

Beca looks up and sees the sign for baggage claim. Her heart starts beating faster and she's excited to see Chloe. And Aubrey, too, of course. She looks through a small gap between the Security guards and spots Chloe standing next to Aubrey looking around. She sees Aubrey pointing toward them and can't believe they can see them surrounded by these five beefy security guards.

"Someone big must be coming through," Aubrey said pointing out security guards to Chloe.

"Ooo, I wonder who it is," Chloe said looking over and craning her neck to see. Suddenly, the security guards moved and Beca could see Chloe staring right at her. "Oh, my God! It's Beca!"

"What?," Aubrey asked.

"Those security guys are escorting Beca," Chloe said and started shaking Aubrey. "She's here!"

"This is going to be a long two weeks," Aubrey mumbled.

"Chloe!," Beca squealed and pushed past the security guards. She rushed to Chloe and went to hug her when Aubrey is suddenly standing in between them.

"Oh, no, hobbit," Aubrey said. "I'm getting the first hug. We all know once you hug Chloe you're done for."

"Well, hello to you, too, Posen," Beca said looking up at her. "Fiiiine. Let's get this over with."

They both laugh and Aubrey pulls Beca into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Same," Beca said with a smile.

Amy moves around them and grabs Chloe in a hug as well.

"It's good to see you, Red," Amy told her.

"It's good to see you, too, Ames," Chloe said hugging the Aussie back.

Aubrey and Beca have pulled out of their hug and Beca stands there smiling at Chloe.

"Becs," Chloe said.

"Chlo," Beca said. Suddenly, she moved forward and crashed into Chloe in an Amy-worthy bear hug. "I've missed you, Beale."

"I've missed you, too, Mitchell," Chloe whispered.

The alarm signifying the luggage was coming through broke the girls apart.

"Let's get your luggage and get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

**I had set a schedule for myself to update this fic every 2 days. That's not working for me and so I'm going to post when I have a chapter ready. So, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy. (Chapter 5 may be up later today or tomorrow morning).**

* * *

The paparazzi follow the girls, who are surrounded by the Security guys. They are jostled and shoved while questions for Beca are being thrown at her right and left. They finally make it to the limo and all hurry to get in as their luggage is loaded into the trunk. Dennis gives it a tap, and Amy knocks on the privacy partition to let the driver know they are all set to go. He pulls away from the curb and heads to Beca's apartment.

"Wow, that was something," Aubrey said. "Does that happen often?"

"Today was the first time," Beca said trying to hide her fright and nervousness. "I swear if Amy hadn't rented this stretch limo, it would never have happened."

"Oh, come on, Beca," Amy said. "As soon as they heard your name they were all over you."

"I think I'd like to move back to New York and become a nobody again," Beca said. "Chloe, can I be your roommate again?"

"You know that wherever I am you have a roommate, Becs," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Cool," Beca said. "Just give me heads up when Chicago is coming around so I can make arrangements to stay somewhere else."

"Why would Chicago be coming around?," Aubrey asked, confused.

"So, Amy, what are we doing for dinner tonight?," Chloe asked quickly. She gives Aubrey a look, and Aubrey looks back at her with a furrowed brow. "And what sights will we be seeing?"

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Chicago?," Beca asked looking at Chloe. "This is like the third time I've said something about him, and you keep blowing me off. Did he hurt you? Do I need to fly over to Spain and kick his ass?"

Aubrey chuckled and smiled. Beca always was the first to offer to kick someone's ass if they hurt any of the Bellas.

"Always the badass, Mitchell," Aubrey said.

"Just tell her, Chloe," Amy said.

Beca furrowed her brow and thought back to the last time she heard Amy say that only it had been directed at her at the time and she was hiding her internship from Chloe.

"Tell me what, Chlo?," Beca asked. Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "What are you hiding? What's going on?"

"Everything is fine," Chloe said. "Nothing is going on."

"Is it the long distance thing?," Beca said. "I know it didn't work out for Jesse and me, but you're different. You'd put a lot more effort into it than I ever did. You can work through this.

"You're right, Becs," Chloe said and squeezed Beca's hand. "Thank you.

Aubrey and Amy both looked at Chloe who gave them a small smile and a shake of her head. They left it alone for now.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls were sitting around drinking beer after having pizza delivered. They convinced Amy to leave the hard stuff for another night. The conversation had somehow come around to Beca and the two men trying to get with her.

"So, let me get this straight," Aubrey said. "Now that you're in L.A. Jesse wants you back? And, turtle guy,-"

"Theo," Beca corrects.

"Whatever," Aubrey said with a wave of her hand. "Wants to be more than your producer?"

"Yeah, that about covers it," Beca said taking a swig of her beer. "It's like one minute I want Jesse because I remember what a sweet guy he was. But, then he goes and does something that makes me remember some of the reasons why I wasn't that upset about the break-up. And then there's Theo. I'm not sure about him. He acts like a decent guy most of the time. But, then he doesn't ask me out, it's like he's ordering me to go out with him."

"Sounds like quite the dilemma," Chloe said and rolled her eyes.

"Do like I do," Fat Amy said. "Sleep with them both and then decide."

"She's already slept with Jesse," Aubrey said. "So, she only needs to sleep with Theo. Then she can compare."

"I'm not sleeping with either one of them," Beca mumbled. Chloe heard her and smiled.

"No, she should still sleep with Jesse," Amy said. "Maybe he's got a few new moves since the last time they did it."

"You could be right," Aubrey said.

"They're both being jerks," Chloe said. "I don't think she should sleep with either one of them."

"Yeah, and we know why," Amy whispered so only Aubrey could hear her. They both snickered.

"What?," Chloe asked. "What was that, Amy?"

"I was just asking if you wanted more pizza?," Amy said. She picked up the pizza box and held it out toward Chloe.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and glared at Amy. "No thanks."

"How about you, Beca?," Amy asked looking over at the brunette.

"I'm good," Beca said. "So, Aubrey, are you still moving to Mykonos and becoming a doula?"

"Um, no, actually my plans have changed," Aubrey said.

"Really?," Beca asked. "What are you doing now?"

Chloe looked at Beca, realizing that she was trying to get Aubrey to admit to being with Stacie. She shook her head and took a swig of her beer.

"I'm, uh, back in Atlanta," Aubrey said.

"You went back to the Lodge?," Beca asked. "I thought you hated that place."

"I do," Aubrey said. "But I had a few groups that I needed to help with before I could quit. Which I did, and that's why I'm able to be here for two weeks."

"That's cool," Beca said. "So, do you talk to CR or Stacie? How's Bella doing?"

"CR enters the Air Force next month," Aubrey said. "Stacie and Bella are doing well."

"Are Ashley and Jessica still living near Atlanta?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "They run a wedding planning business. They're doing quite well."

"How about Flo?," Beca asked.

Chloe watched the back and forth between the two like a tennis match, knowing that Beca was working up to the kill shot.

"She told me she has six juice trucks," Aubrey said. "They all operate around Atlanta for now."

"So, when Bella wakes up during the night who gets up with her, you or Stacie?," Beca asked.

What happened next, Aubrey blames on the fact that she was tired from flying across the country and having too many beers, so her brain was in a fog. She had planned to tell Beca about Stacie, but not like this.

"Most of the time it's Stacie," Aubrey responded.

"Boom! There it is!," Beca yelled and raised her arms in the air.

Aubrey's eyes suddenly widen, and Chloe nearly spits out her beer laughing.

"Aw, get it, Captain," Amy yelled as she did a hip swivel and pelvic thrust.

"Game, set, and match," Beca said with a laugh.

"I, it's, um," Aubrey stammers. "Fuck it. Yes, Stacie and I are together. I moved in with her, and I'm helping her take care of Bella. Happy?"

"Yes, I am," Beca said with a smile. "Happy for the both of you. And Bella. I'm glad you sacked up and went for it. You're good for each other. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Aubrey said with a smile. "Stacie's great. And Bella is just adorable. I love them both so much."

"Do you think you guys will get married?," Beca asked.

"We've talked about it," Aubrey said. "But, we're going to wait a little bit. We don't want to rush into anything."

"That's the smart thing to do," Chloe said smiling at her best friend.

"I'm sorry I outed you," Beca said. "But, I know you two belong together." Beca stood as she yawned and stretched. "I have work tomorrow, so I'm going to head up to bed."

"I'm ready to call it a night, too," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Aubrey said with a yawn.

"Fine," Amy said. "I guess I'll turn in, too. But tomorrow night it's on!"

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to clean up a bit," Beca said.

"We'll help," Chloe said with a smile.

The four girls quickly cleaned up the pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. Beca said she was going to lock up and for them to go upstairs and she'd see them sometime tomorrow. Beca checked the door and made sure all the lights were off before she went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca woke to her alarm blaring the next morning and, much to her surprise, Chloe spooning her.

"Um, Chlo?," Beca said when she felt Chloe moving behind her. "When did this happen?"

"Sorry," Chloe said and removed her arms from around Beca and sat up. "But I couldn't stay in the guest room when you were less than twenty feet away. I needed some Beca cuddles, and when I asked if I could sleep in here with you, you didn't say no."

"I was sleeping," Beca said. "Kind of hard to say no when you're sleeping."

"I did try to wake you," Chloe admitted. "I'm sorry. It's just-. I miss you, Becs."

"It's okay," Beca said sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "It's probably the best night's sleep I've had since I moved to L.A."

"You're welcome," Chloe said with beaming smile.

"Don't ever change, Chlo," Beca said with a laugh as she stood. "I have to shower and get ready for work. You're welcome to stay in here if you want to go back to sleep."

"Thanks," Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's pillow, holding it to her chest as she laid back down.

"I'll see you later," Beca said and started her morning ritual.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Two hours after Beca left, Chloe is slowly waking up and stretched before she opened her eyes.

"Eeek!," she squealed when she saw Aubrey and Amy standing by the bed staring down at her. "Why are you two being so creepy?"

"So," Aubrey said with a smirk. "Sleep well last night?"

"Or were you kept awake most of the night?," Amy asked and waggled her eyebrows.

"What's the big deal?," Chloe said looking up at the two blondes. "We used to share a bed in New York every night. I, I missed it."

"Why didn't you tell her about Chicago?," Aubrey asked as she sat on the bed.

"I didn't want her to worry about me being alone in New York," Chloe said quietly.

"I thought you were going to see if you could still get into vet school here in California?," Aubrey asked.

"You want to move to L.A.?," Amy said. "Aw, yeah! The hottest three Bellas can be roomies again."

"Not L.A. The vet school is in Davis," Aubrey said. "And, aca-excuse you, _all_ the Bellas are hot."

"That's true," Amy said. "But, we're like the top three hottest. I'm of course the number one hottest."

"I'm going to make coffee," Chloe said and climbed off the bed.

Chloe went to the kitchen and found the coffee maker already set up. She laughed at the note Beca left on it. Chloe turned the coffee on and sat at the counter looking around. She couldn't help but smile at how homey it was.

Aubrey and Amy were still arguing over who the hottest Bellas were as they came and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Ames," Chloe said. "Where do you keep the cups?"

"Cupboard above the coffee maker," Amy said.

"And why did Beca leave a note on the coffee maker saying not to let you near it?," Chloe asked as she took three cups and set them next to the coffee maker.

"There might have been a little fire with the first one we had," Amy said.

"I don't even want to know," Aubrey said and turned to Chloe. "And I want to get back to you and the whole vet school thing. Are you going to see if you can get into vet school in Davis?"

"I'm not going to vet school," Chloe said. "Do you want cream for your coffee?"

Chloe looked in the refrigerator and surprisingly found some half and half. She set it on the counter.

"What do you mean you're not going to vet school?," Aubrey practically screamed.

"I mean, I'm not going to vet school," Chloe said. "But I am going back to school to get my teaching degree."

"I thought you had your heart set on being an animal doctor," Amy said.

"I did," Chloe said. "But, a few days ago while I was working at the veterinary clinic there was this dog." Chloe stopped as her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "And he got hit, and it was hard because the doctor tried everything and, um, he didn't make it. I realized that I couldn't handle seeing any animal hurt and definitely couldn't watch another one die. Especially if I was the one that was supposed to save them."

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But, I guess it's better you find out now instead of after you'd spent time in vet school. Where are you going to apply to get your teaching degree?"

"I already applied," Chloe said. "I submitted applications back in November in case vet school fell through. I've been accepted into three schools for the Fall Semester. I have to make my decision by the end of next week."

"Really?," Aubrey said. "Where did you get in?"

"Barden, University of Chicago," Chloe said. "And, UCLA."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was eating lunch in her office listening to the latest track she had finished earlier that morning when there was knock on the door. She turned off the song and called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and Theo came in. "Sorry to bother you during lunch," he said. "I told Dani it was kind of important because I need some help with something. I was hoping you had a minute."

"Um, sure," Beca said. "What do you need?"

Theo walked over and handed Beca a jump drive. "It's the first track. I don't want to say anything about it; I just need you to listen to it."

Beca inserts the jump drive and clicks on the first track. She leans forward and hits play. She closes her eyes as the music plays and after about 45 seconds her brow furrows, and she stops the song. She backs it up and presses play again. She gets to the same spot and stops again.

"What is that sound?," Beca asked Theo.

"I don't know," Theo said. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. We've had them run through it three times, and that noise keeps popping up. But it's not always in the same place."

"Are they in the studio now?," Beca asked.

"They're at lunch," Theo said. "But we're supposed to start back at 1:00."

"I'd like to be in the studio to hear them," Beca said. "I'll ask Dave if we can start at 1:30 and I'll meet you in the studio at 1:00 for a run-through. Okay?"

"Thanks, Beca," Theo said. "Maybe Dave can help, too."

"I'll ask him," Beca said.

"Great," Theo said. "Thanks again. I'll see you at 1:00."

"Yeah, see you in a bit," Beca said.

Beca remained sitting on the sofa for a few minutes thinking. That was probably the first decent work conversation she's had with Theo since she got to L.A. It was actually kind of nice. Maybe I should give Theo a real chance. But, what about Jesse? He's sent a few texts apologizing for his behavior but hasn't asked for another date. If only Chloe wasn't with Chicago. She is shaken out of her thoughts by another knock on her door.

"Yeah?," Beca called out. "Come in."

"Hey," Dani said. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?," Beca asked as she stood up.

"Shawshank, tell this flat-butt to let us in," Amy's voice came through loud and clear.

"Show them in," Beca said with a laugh.

Dani moved aside, and Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey all came through the door.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said and pulled her into a hug. Beca hugged her back and then looked at Amy.

"So, I'm one of the sights you decided to show them?," Beca asked Amy.

"Not really," Amy said as she sat on the sofa. "When Chloe found out we were close to the studio, she insisted we had to come by to see you."

"You have a great view," Aubrey said standing by the window.

"I'll let you look around later, but I have to go to a meeting," Beca told them. "You can go with me, and then you can join me in the studio and watch me work."

"We get to see you in a real studio?," Chloe asked, excitement oozing from every pore.

"Yep," Beca said. "Oh, Dani, this is Amy and Aubrey. And, you practically know Chloe already."

"It's nice to meet you formally, Chloe," Dani said and smiled.

"You, too," Chloe said and hugged Dani. "And thanks for taking care of our Beca."

"It's a dirty job, but you know," Dani said getting a glare from Beca. Dani laughed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. And, Beca, you only have like five minutes for your meeting with Theo. And I talked to Dave. He'll meet you down there."

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said. "Looks like we're heading down to the studio. Follow me, ladies."

"See you later, Dani," Chloe said with a little wave as they all followed Beca down the hall.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls arrive at the studio and Theo looks up in surprise. "Wow," he said. "I didn't know we were going to be seeing some of the Barden Bellas today. Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Theo," Chloe and Aubrey replied. Amy just looked from Beca to Theo and back again. Beca furrowed her brow and then looked at the other girls.

"Um, you guys can sit there," Beca said pointing to a sofa along the back wall. "Hopefully, this won't take long; then we can go to the studio I'll be working in."

Chloe, Aubrey, and Fat Amy sat down on the sofa where they could see everything. Chloe was paying very close attention to the interactions between Beca and Theo.

"Be careful, Chlo," Aubrey whispered. "You're toner is showing."

Chloe laughed and slapped Aubrey's arm. "This isn't college, Brey," she whispered back. "Beca told me how hard Theo has been pushing to get her to go out with him. I'm just watching out for her. That's all."

"That's all?," Aubrey asked with a raised brow. "Why don't you just admit you like her. It will save us all a lot of trouble if you do."

"You're in on the bet, too?," Amy asked Aubrey, having heard them despite their whispering.

"What bet?," Aubrey asked.

"Ehhhh, umm, nothing," Amy said and turned back to look at Beca and Theo. Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other and shrugged.

The door opened and a man walked through. "Sorry, I'm late," Dave said.

"You're good," Theo said with a smile. "I just need some new ears to listen to this song."

Theo queued up the song and played it back. Dave and Beca both listened intently. Beca reached down and stopped it and replayed it again.

"There's some kind of noise," Dave said. "Did you check the equipment? The mics?"

"Yeah," Theo said. "Everything checked out fine."

Just then a group of four twenty-something guys walked in and immediately noticed Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy.

"Hello, ladies," one curly-haired guy said, staring at Chloe as he started to walk toward her. "Wow, you're hot!"

"Oh, hell no," Beca said, jumping in front of him. "Get your ass in the booth. We are not paying you to flirt with _MY_ guests."

The guy held up his hands in front of him and started backing away. He looked over Beca's shoulder and gave Chloe a wink and a nod before he turned and went back to the other guys. Beca looked back and saw Chloe grimacing. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Amy, on the other hand, got up and started strutting toward the guys. "AMY!," Beca said grabbing her arm. "Sit!" Amy frowned but did as Beca said. "Now, stay!"

Amy crossed her arms and pouted while Aubrey and Chloe were laughing at the two. Beca shook her head and went back over to Dave and Theo.

"Can we hear the music without the vocals?," Beca asked.

Theo nodded his head and just played the music back. "The sound is not there," Theo said and turned the music off.

Beca heard something and turned to look at the band members. She smiled when she noticed something about one of them. "I think I found the noise." Beca looked at Dave and gave a nod of her head. Dave smiled when he realized what she noticed.

"You carry around a lot of change in your pocket," Dave said as he stood in front of the guy Beca had indicated. "And I'm guessing you jingle the change when you're nervous."

The guy nodded sheepishly as he noticed he was jingling the change. "I do it without realizing it."

Theo looked at the guy. "I'm going to need you to empty your pockets before you go back into the booth. The mics are picking up the jingling."

The guy apologized and took out all the change that was in his pocket and put it into a cup. Theo then had the band members go into the booth and sing the first two verses. This time there was no noise.

"Take five guys," Theo told the band and turned back to Beca and Dave. "Thank you. I don't know how long it would have taken me to figure that out." He laughed and shook his head. "Change in his pocket. Unbelievable."

"I guess we're done here," Dave said with a smile and turned to look at Beca and the girls.

"Oh, Dave, let me introduce you," Beca said. "Dave Wilson, these are my friends Amy Hobart, Aubrey Posen, and Chloe Beale. Girls, this is Dave. He's producing my album."

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls," Dave said and turned to Beca. "Can we hit the studio and lay down your vocals now?"

"Sure," Beca said. "We're going to go now, Theo."

"Thanks again for coming to check it out," Theo said sincerely. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Beca said and smiled. She moved a little closer to Theo and lowered her voice. "Are you going to be here most of the afternoon? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah," Theo said. "I'll probably be here until after 6:00 with these guys."

"Cool," Beca said. "I'll see you before then."

She turned and followed Dave and the girls out of the studio.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Theo seemed nice today," Aubrey said to Beca. She saw Chloe paying very close attention to Beca's reaction. "Do you think you'll give him a chance now?"

"I don't know," Beca said, cheeks pink. "Maybe. He's been a lot different lately. If he were like this all the time, it wouldn't be so bad."

Chloe frowned a little and went to sit next to Amy on the sofa. "Where are we going to dinner, Amy?"

"Beca and I found this cool neighborhood diner not too far from the apartment," Amy said. "We thought we'd make it an easy night."

"Sounds good," Chloe said playing with her hands and looking down at them.

Beca could see something was bothering Chloe but Dave was ready to get her in the booth.

"Let's do it all the way through once," Dave told her. "Then we can listen to it and decide if we want to change anything."

"Got it," Beca said and went into the booth. She put the headphones over her ears and gave Dave a thumbs up.

Dave hit the music and sat back. Beca closed her eyes and waited for her cue.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"Wow," Amy said. "This is really good."

"It is," Aubrey said nodding her head. "Beca sounds amazing."

 _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

Chloe just sat and listened. She always loved hearing Beca sing, but she couldn't help wondering who the song was for. It sounds like a song of loving someone and missing them. The only thought Chloe has is that Beca is singing this song for Jesse. Even with these thoughts running through her head, she smiled. The song really was good.

 _I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

Beca went through the song three more times. When she finished, Dave played it back. Aubrey and Amy were clapping and smiling. Beca blushed and Dave laughed. Beca looked to Chloe to see what she thought. All she got was a small smile.

"I think this last take is the best," Dave said. "You nailed it."

"What do you think, Chlo?," Beca asked the redhead causing everyone to look at her.

"I think it's good," Chloe said and smiled softly. "Really good."

Beca looked at Chloe with a furrowed brow. Chloe's smile didn't reach her eyes and Beca noticed. Plus, Chloe is not one to just say something is 'good' and leave it at that. Before she can question her, Aubrey jumps in.

"You sound aca-awesome, Beca," Aubrey said also sensing something seemed off with Chloe. "I think it's going to be a hit."

"I agree," Dave said. "I think we're done for today. Since your friends are here why don't you take the rest of the day off and we can start on _'Gift of a Friend'_ on Monday. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds, um, sounds great," Beca said. "Thanks, Dave."

"No problem," Dave replied. "Have a great weekend. It was very nice meeting you ladies. I hope to see you again while you're here."

"We hope so, too," Aubrey said. "It's surreal seeing Beca actually recording. I hope she'll let us come to watch again."

"Sure," Beca said with a smile. "It's kind of nice having an audience."

"Great," Dave said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Hey, Dave," Beca called out as he started to leave. "Would you walk the girls back to my office? Ask Dani to keep them entertained until I get there. I've got to see Theo about one of the songs I want for the album. I'll fill you in later if that's okay."

"Sure thing," Dave said as he opened the door. "Ladies, after you."

Chloe looked up when she heard Beca say she needed to see Theo. She got up without saying a word and walked out of the studio. The others following behind. Beca went to look for Theo in his studio.

* * *

 **Song Used: _Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on with you?," Aubrey asked Chloe as they followed Dave and Amy back to Beca's office.

"I don't know," Chloe said, sounding frustrated. "It's just seeing Beca here is just overwhelming. She's in her element, and I feel like-" She lets out a breath. "I feel like she's really leaving me, us, behind."

Aubrey looked at her teary-eyed best friend. "Chloe. Beca loves you. I promise you she is not leaving you, or any of us, behind. We're family and she made that very clear when she declined DJ Khaled's offer when he first made it to her."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, now it's all real. She has Jesse and Theo fighting over her. I know she scoffs at it, but deep down I think she likes it. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to have two guys after her."

"I know of at least two," Aubrey said, "And at least one of them needs to get their head out of their ass and tell the other she's in love with her."

"She's my best friend," Chloe said. "I don't want to lose that."

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said, rubbing her forehead. "I think it's time you start singing a different tune. I also think it's time you tell her about Chicago and let her know you're available and willing to fight for her, too."

Before Chloe could say anything, they were back at Beca's office.

"Hey, Dani," Dave said. "Beca asked me to deliver these lovely ladies to you. She'll be back up shortly."

"Okay," Dani said with a smile. "Thanks, Dave."

"My pleasure," Dave said. "Ladies." He gives them a nod and saunters off toward his office.

Dani showed the girls into Beca's office. Chloe wandered around the room and noticed that Beca had put up pictures. They were mostly of the Bellas and their various performances, including Worlds and the USO Tour. She saw that several were of just Beca and each of the girls, including her. She raises a hand and traces over Beca's face. Aubrey and Dani both watched her as she went from picture to picture. She stopped in front of another that was of her and Beca. She looked at it with a small smile.

"Look at the way she's looking at you in all these pictures," Aubrey said stepping up behind her. "I see a look of love directed at you and just you. I don't see it in any of the other pictures." She turns Chloe around to face her. "She looks at you the way I look at Stacie. I wish you could see that."

"She's right you know," Dani said, walking closer to them. "I've only known Beca a few weeks and I haven't seen her smile the way she does when she's on the phone to you or talking about you."

"She's my best friend and I don't want to mess that up," Chloe said teary-eyed.

Dani laughed. "That's what I thought when I started to fall in love with my best friend," Dani told her. "We met when we were 16 and became really fast friends." Chloe smiled at that. "It wasn't long before I started having feelings for her. I didn't do anything about it because she was my best friend and I'd never felt that way about a girl before. I finally pushed down any fear I had of her rejecting me and kissed her on my twenty-first birthday. She kissed me back. Lucky for me she had the same thoughts and feelings I had. We got married four years ago. Kissing my best friend was the best decision of my life."

Chloe took a minute to let what Dani told her sink in. She smiled at Dani and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you." Chloe wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Beca how I feel. But, first I need to accept UCLA's offer to start in the Fall."

"Yes, finally," Amy said from the sofa. "And you can live with us again. I'm sure Beca won't mind."

"Beca won't mind what?," Beca asked as she stepped into her office.

"Go ahead, Red," Amy said. "Ask her?"

"Ask me what?," Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Before I do that," Chloe said. "I need to tell you something. Guys, could you give us a minute?"

"Come on," Dani said looking at Amy and Aubrey. "I'll take you to the break room and we can get something to drink." She turned to look at Beca and Chloe. "Can we bring something back for you?"

"I could use some coffee," Beca said.

"I'll just take a water," Chloe said. "Thanks."

Dani leads Amy and Aubrey out the door. Beca turns to look at Chloe.

"What's up?," Beca asked.

Chloe was nervous as she took Beca's hand and led her over to the sofa where they both sit. She keeps hold of Beca's hand.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Chloe said, looking down at her hand in Beca's. "Chicago and I are not a thing. The kiss you saw was nice but there were no sparks or feelings there. So we never became a thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?," Beca asked. "Now I feel like an idiot asking you about him all the time."

"I know and I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I didn't want you to be worrying about me being alone in New York. I know you. You would have found some reason to stay with me to make sure I was okay and you needed to be here, in L.A."

"I get why you did it," Beca said after a minute. "But, you could have told me after I was out here. I would have understood."

"I guess it was just easier to pretend," Chloe said. "I wanted you to think I was okay even though I wasn't. I'm not. I missed you so much, Beca. I was lonely and the only bright spot to my day was when you called."

"I missed you, too, Chloe," Beca said softly. "I wasn't lying when I said cuddling with you last night was the best night's sleep I've had since I got here."

"Well, that brings me to the next thing I need to tell you," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm not going to vet school."

"What happened?," Beca asked. "You were so excited when you told us you got in."

Chloe told Beca the story about the dog and teared up again. "That was the emergency I told you was coming in. I was excited but we couldn't save the little guy." Tears fell from Chloe's eyes and she wiped them away. "I'm sorry. It was just so sad."

"I understand," Beca said as she used her thumb to wipe a tear from Chloe's cheek. "I have to admit I was worried about how you would handle something like that."

"I know what I want to do instead," Chloe said and smiled.

"What are you going to do?," Beca was hesitant to ask, not sure of what Chloe's answer was going to be.

"I've decided to go back to school and get my teaching degree," Chloe responded.

"Thank God," Beca said sounding relieved. "I thought you were going tell me you decided to become an exotic dancer." Chloe slapped Beca's arm causing her to let out a laugh. "Seriously though, I think you will make a great teacher."

"So," Chloe said. "I've been accepted into Barden, the University of Chicago, and UCLA."

Beca perked up hearing UCLA. "And?"

"I'm accepting UCLA's offer," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Oh, my God," Beca yelled. "You're coming to L.A.?! This is the best news ever."

Beca pulled Chloe to her in a hug. Chloe laughed and pulled back. "That brings me to the question I was going to ask." Chloe took a deep breath and asked, "Do you mind having another roommate?"

"Seriously?," Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "You know that wherever I am you have a roommate, Chlo." Chloe smiled hearing her own words said back to her. Beca jumped up, smiling. "We need to go out and celebrate. I know, how about tomorrow we go to lunch? Just you and me."

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "I'd really like that a lot."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Do you think Chloe is telling Beca about Chicago?," Amy asked Aubrey as they sat in the snack room.

"Chicago?," Dani said. "I thought she said she was choosing UCLA?"

"She is," Aubrey said. "Chicago is the guy she met on the USO Tour."

"Oh, so, he's the boyfriend Beca told me about?," Dani asked.

"Chicago was never Chloe's boyfriend," Aubrey replied. "It's complicated but she let Beca believe they were together so Beca wouldn't worry about leaving her alone in New York."

"Huh," Dani said. "So, what do we do to help them see that they are made for each other?"

"Welcome aboard the Bhloe train," Amy said with a smirk.

"The what?," Dani asked, looking between Amy and Aubrey.

"Ignore her," Aubrey said. "I hope Chloe is telling Beca about Chicago. If she does that, I think we have clear sailing to get them together. We just need to figure out what to do about Jesse and Theo."

"Those two are just trying way too hard," Dani said. "The way they've been acting, we might not need to do anything."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "It's Jesse. I should take it or he'll just keep calling or start texting every five minutes."

Chloe gave her a slight smile and nodded her head. "Do what you need to do."

"Hello," Beca answered as she walked over to her desk.

"Becaw," Jesse's voice comes through the phone.

"Jesse, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like when you call me that," Beca said, a slight edge to her voice. She sat down in her chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I'm also sorry about the way I acted before. I really was just trying to be a gentleman."

"I understand that," Beca said. "But, I've told you before to listen when I tell you something. I don't just say words to hear myself talk. I say them so you'll listen and pay attention."

"I get it," Jesse said. "And, I'm hoping that you'll forgive me and let me try to make it up to you. I thought we could talk, maybe over dinner next week?"

"I don't know, Jesse," Beca said. "I have guests visiting and I'll be spending most of my evenings with them."

Chloe had stood and was looking at the pictures again. She mainly did it to have something to do while she pretended she wasn't listening to Beca's conversation. She smiled to herself when she heard Beca tell Jesse she was busy.

"Come on, Becs," Jesse pleaded. "I know, let's do coffee. Start off small. I can meet you at the coffee shop one morning before you have to be at the studio."

Beca sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you there on Wednesday morning at 8:00. That will give us some time to talk."

"Thank you, Beca," Jesse said. Beca could practically feel his excitement through the phone. "You won't regret it."

"Make sure I don't," Beca replied. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Jesse said and ended the call.

Beca drops her phone on her desk and puts her head in her hands. Chloe sees all this and walks over to Beca.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I know that Jesse and I won't work out but I can't seem to tell him that. I think back to what he was like when we first got together and I'm hoping to see that Jesse again, but only as friends. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does," Chloe said. "If that's what you really want, then you need to tell him that. Don't give him false hope that you're going to be something more."

"You're right," Beca said. "I'm having coffee with him on Wednesday. I'll just tell him I don't want to get involved in anything romantic and that maybe we can be friends."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"We should go back," Dani said. "I think they're probably done talking by now."

The three women stood and Dani grabbed a bottle of water for Chloe and quickly poured Beca's coffee. They walked out of the break room and down the hall to Beca's office. Aubrey rapped lightly on the door before opening it. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm guessing you guys already know about Chloe moving to L.A.?"

"Aw, yeah," Amy said. "So, when are you moving in, Red?"

"I'm not sure," Chloe said. "I have to accept UCLA's offer and give notice at the apartment. Plus I have to go through everything and pack stuff up to bring out here. Probably won't be until the end of next month."

Dani handed Chloe her water and set Beca's coffee in front of her. "If you need me for anything I'll be at my desk," she told Beca.

"That's fine, Dani," Beca said. "I'm probably going to be leaving soon anyway. You should go home. Start your weekend off early."

"Thanks, Beca," Dani said with a smile. She left the office closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Red," Amy said. "What if I go back with you to New York? I can help you go through everything and get it packed up. I'll even pay off the lease if I need to so you can come out here sooner."

"That's awfully kind of you, Amy," Aubrey said.

"Well, we're family," Amy said seriously. "It's what family does for each other. Maybe not my family. But, the Bellas family. We're always there for each other."

"I can probably stay a few days to help as well," Aubrey added.

Chloe went over and pulled the two blondes into a hug. "Thank you both."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The four friends were sitting in the diner looking over the menu as they sipped their drinks.

"This place is like the _Barden Diner_ ," Aubrey said looking around.

"That's what drew us to it," Beca told her. "Brings up all those nostalgic feels. I think the food here is better."

"I want a big juicy hamburger," Chloe said. "Oh, and some sweet potato fries."

"That sounds good," Beca said. "Except I want regular fries."

The waitress comes and takes their order. Once she leaves, Amy starts talking about what they will be doing over the next two weeks.

"So, Beca," Chloe said, trying not to sound too interested. "What did you have to talk to Theo about earlier?"

"I originally passed on one of the songs he wanted me to do," Beca said. "I changed my mind and asked if it was still available."

"What's it called?," Chloe asked.

"I really can't tell you," Beca said. "I'm sorry, the studio owns the song and I can't talk about it until it comes out."

"Fine," Chloe huffed.

"Can we visit the Hollywood sign?," Aubrey asked. "I've always wanted to get a picture in front of it."

"Sure," Amy said. "We can stop there while we're visiting some other places nearby."

"I was thinking," Beca said.

"Sounds like trouble," Aubrey said teasingly.

"Watch it, Posen," Beca said with a laugh. "I want to have a barbecue while you guys are here. I was thinking of maybe having it next Sunday. That will give people a little notice and us time to plan it."

"That sounds like fun," Chloe said.

"Yeah, Beca," Aubrey said. "We can help with the food, too."

"Great," Beca said. "That's settled. Next thing is we'll need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Somebody didn't do it like they said they would before you got here." Beca stared at Amy as she spoke.

"Beca, Beca, Beca," Amy said. "Why pretend like you really thought I was going to go grocery shopping when we both knew I wasn't?"

"Some things never change," Chloe said with a laugh and glances over at the door when she notices someone coming in. "Uh-oh, Treble at two o'clock."

Beca's head shoots over to look toward the door. "Oh, God," she groaned. "What's he doing here?"

"Becaw!," Jesse suddenly yells across the diner, causing Beca to grimace.

He comes walking over to the table. "So, these are the guests who are keeping you away from me," he said with a big grin while looking at the girls. "Feels like old times. It's great to see you again. It's been a while."

His grin faltered when he saw the three women just glaring at him. "Um, I think I'll just get my food and go. It was nice seeing you all."

"Likewise," Aubrey said, her voice flat.

"Um, Beca, could I talk to you for a minute?," Jesse asked. "In private."

The three girls turned their gazes toward Beca.

"Sure," Beca said. "Excuse me, girls." She got up and followed Jesse over to the counter. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"I was hoping we could change the coffee date to a dinner date," Jesse said. "Now that I know it's just Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy visiting, I don't think they'd mind if you ditch them for one night."

"Seriously?," Beca said. "I'm just supposed to ditch my friends? Who came all the way across the country to see me? All because you say it's okay?"

"I'm getting the feeling that the answer to a dinner date is no," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Not just a no, but Hell no," Beca said. Beca didn't want to say anything else, but all the anger and hurt she'd been pushing down came bubbling up. "You haven't changed a bit. God, what was I thinking even agreeing to have coffee with you?" Beca runs a hand through her hair. "You were always jealous of the time I spent with the Bellas. But I was supposed to be okay with the amount of time you spent with the Trebles."

"I was their Captain," Jesse said.

"And I was the Bellas' Captain," Beca countered. "And what about all those movie nights I endured for you? Yet, you never once wanted to go to a concert I was interested in."

"I didn't like the kind of music you liked," Jesse said his jaw clenched. He really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And I didn't like any of the movies you liked to watch," Beca said, "but I watched them with you anyway because you were my boyfriend."

"You promised to move to L.A. with me after graduation," Jesse whined. "But, you went to New York instead."

"I had a legitimate job offer to produce music _in New York_ ," Beca said. "All I had in L.A. was the hope that once I got there, I _might_ be able to find a job. Sorry, for following something real."

"I thought we were real," Jesse spat out angrily.

"We were," Beca said. "You were the one that told me to go follow my dream in New York. That we could do the long distance thing."

"I know," Jesse yelled. "And it was good at the beginning. But then you started missing our skype dates and phone calls. It got to where we were barely speaking at all."

"You can't put that all on me," Beca yelled. "You missed your fair share of skype dates and calls." She stopped when she realized they were practically standing toe-to-toe screaming at each other. She took a step back to gather her composure.

"Is this because you're in love with that Theo guy?," Jesse asked and then mumbled, "I knew I had a good reason to hate him."

"It's not because of him," Beca said quietly. "It's because of-" She stopped and took a deep breath and let it out to calm her nerves. "I'm going back to my friends now."

"Of course you are," Jesse spat out. "Go ahead, run. It's what you're good at."

"Yeah?," Beca said, all sense of calm gone. "At least I've accepted that's what I do. Have you accepted the fact that life is not like a fucking movie? And, for the record, this really is the end of us." Beca looked him in the eye and said, "Still think endings are the best part?"

Jesse swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. Beca just turned and walked out the door. Aubrey, Amy, and Chloe all stood to follow her.

"I've got her," Chloe said. "You guys get the food and meet us back at the apartment." At their nods, she rushes after Beca.

Jesse watched Chloe run after Beca. He took a deep breath and turned to a waitress and quickly asked for his food. Amy asked their waitress to box everything and also asked for the check. Aubrey walked over to Jesse.

"You okay?," Aubrey asked.

"Do you really care?," Jesse asked angrily.

"Not really," Aubrey replied honestly. "But I care about Beca and she is going to beat herself up over this. You're a pretty decent guy, Jesse. At least you were in the beginning. In my opinion, your breakup should have happened years ago. You both stayed together for the wrong reasons. You liked having a girlfriend you could change and make her do whatever you wanted. Beca liked having a boyfriend because she could ignore the feelings she had for Chloe." Jesse's head snapped up to look at Aubrey. "She didn't know how to process those feelings, so she stayed with you, probably hoping they'd go away. The didn't."

"Her and Chloe?," Jesse asked quietly. "It all makes sense now. When did they get together? Before or after she went to New York?"

"If you want to know if Beca cheated on you," Aubrey said. "The answer is no. She would never do that. And they are not together. Not yet, anyway. But it looks like things might be moving in that direction. At least I hope they are."

"Why are you telling me this?," Jesse asked.

"I don't know really," Aubrey said. "I guess I feel bad for you after all the yelling that just happened. It's not your fault that Beca is in love with Chloe; even if she hasn't quite come to terms with it. If it makes you feel any better, Chloe loves Beca as much as you do. Maybe even more."

Jesse gave a teary-eyed laugh. "You know, in a way, it does make me feel a little better. She was always different when she was around Chloe. More open and carefree. I can totally see them being happy together." He wipes at his eyes and looks at Aubrey. "All I really wanted was to have Beca back in my life. I guess I fucked that up. Now she probably won't even want to be friends."

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "She was going to tell you over coffee that she thought you two would be better as friends. Give her some time. I think she'll get back to that point."

"You ready to go, Aubrey?," Amy asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Good luck, Jesse."

"Thanks," Jesse said. "And, could you tell Beca that I'm really sorry."

Aubrey nods her head and follows Amy out of the diner.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Beca!," Chloe called out as soon as she left the diner. She ran to catch up with the younger girl.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just put her arm around Beca's shoulders and walked with her. She knew Beca would start talking in her own time. They were almost back to the apartment before Beca spoke.

"I guess I owe everyone an apology," Beca said. "Especially Jesse."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Chloe said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But, I really hurt him," Beca said just barely above a whisper. "It was like everything just came up and out and I didn't even think before I spoke."

"That conversation probably should have happened when he broke up with you," Chloe said. "Sounds like you buried a lot of things. Why didn't you tell me? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," Beca said. "I guess I felt like if I said it out loud, it would have made it all the more real. That I made a mistake and we really weren't good together. It was better just to pretend everything was great. Then when we broke up there didn't seem to be any reason to."

"How did that work out for ya?," Chloe asked.

Beca laughed a little and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll call Jesse tomorrow and apologize. And make arrangements to have a real talk about everything."

"Sounds like a good plan," Chloe said. "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"Absolutely," Beca said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," Chloe said.

They reach Beca's apartment and Beca laments about having to order some food since they didn't get to eat and they still needed to go grocery shopping.

"Brey and Amy should be here soon," Chloe said. "They were getting our orders boxed up to bring home for us."

Beca smiled. "What?," Chloe asked, confused by the smile.

"You said 'bring home for us'," Beca said. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?," Chloe said with a big smile. "Me, too."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning the girls are back from their grocery shopping excursion. They are all in the kitchen putting everything away.

"What do you girls want for dinner tonight?," Beca asked.

"Brey and I are going to cook dinner for you guys," Chloe replied. "As a thank you for letting us stay here and showing us around and stuff."

"Sounds good," Beca said.

After they finished putting everything away, Beca looked over at Chloe.

"You ready to go?," she asked.

"Do I need to change?," Chloe asked looking down at the jeans and shirt she was wearing.

"No, you're fine," Beca said. "Where we're going is casual."

"Where are you going?," Aubrey asked.

"Just to lunch," Beca said.

"Why aren't we invited?," Amy asked, pouting.

"I need to talk to Chloe, and just Chloe," Beca said. "We won't be gone long. Why don't you take Aubrey to that 80's cafe we found. She'll love it."

"Oh, yeah," Amy said. "It's right up Aubrey's alley. They only play 80s music."

"And, it's called," Beca said, "are you ready for this? _I Saw the Sign_." Beca started laughing.

"Are you serious?," Aubrey asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious," Amy answered causing Beca and Chloe to laugh.

"Can you guys go someplace else?," Chloe pouted. "I want to go there, too."

"I make no promises, Red," Amy replied.

"Come on, Chlo," Beca said. "Aubrey, please don't let Amy burn the place down."

"Have fun you two," Aubrey called as Beca and Chloe leave. After they're gone, Aubrey turns to Amy. "If we aren't going to the 80s cafe, where should we go for lunch?"

"I've got a special place in mind," Amy said with a mischievous grin.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca takes Chloe to a little French bistro she found while walking around her neighborhood one day. It was a quiet, casual little place and Chloe loved it. Beca ordered the _Croque Madame_ while Chloe got the _Croque Monsieur_.

"This place is really cute," Chloe said looking around. "Very French."

"I remember how much you liked the little bistros in France," Beca said. "As soon as I found this place, I thought of you and made a mental note to bring you here."

"Once I move here," Chloe said. "We'll have to make this our special lunch place. Come here no more than once a month so it stays special."

Beca just smiled and sipped at her wine. "Since Amy is going back to New York to help you pack, how long do you think it will be before you are actually moved in with me? And, um, Amy."

"I'd say no more than two weeks once we get to New York," Chloe told her.

"Well, that will make it almost a month from today," Beca said with a smile. "So, today we'll celebrate your planned move to L.A. Then when you actually are living here, we'll come here to celebrate that."

"It's a date," Chloe said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe was getting worried. She and Beca had been back for quite a while and Aubrey hasn't returned any of her calls or texts.

"Where could they be?," Chloe asked Beca. "I'm really getting worried. Brey always answers my texts and calls."

"She's with Fat Amy," Beca said. "Believe me; we probably don't want to know what they're doing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Chloe said.

"I'll try and call Amy," Beca said. She pulled out her phone and called Amy's number. It went to voicemail and Beca left a message to have Amy call as soon as she got it. "That's all we can do for now. Stop worrying."

"How can I not worry?," Chloe asked as she paced back and forth. "It's like you said, she's with Amy."

"I know," Beca said. 'But, in all seriousness, you know Amy won't let anything happen to Aubrey."

"You're right," Chloe said.

Chloe calmed down and stopped thinking about Aubrey and started thinking about Beca. Lunch had gone so well that she decided to wait on talking to Beca about how she feels. But, now that they had the apartment to themselves, it would be the perfect time to talk. She felt a little queasy worrying about whether Beca would accept her or reject her. She took a deep breath, but before she could say anything Beca's phone rang. Beca checked the caller ID and saw Amy's name on the screen.

"Finally," Beca said as she answered. "Amy, where the hell are you two? Chloe's been worried sick."

"Um, may I speak with Beca Mitchell, please?," a voice said.

"This is Beca Mitchell," Beca said looking at Chloe. "Who's this?"

Beca just stares at Chloe with a shocked looked on her face as she listens to whoever has called. Chloe looked on nervously. "Um, yes," Beca said. "I'll be right there."

"Beca, what happened?," Chloe asked. Beca stood there looking a little stunned. "Beca! Answer me, please. You're scaring me."

"That was Officer Ben Sherman of the L.A. PD," Beca said and then smiled. "It seems Ms. Posen and Ms. Hobart were arrested for destruction of property. And, it happened during a bar fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey sat in the holding cell with her head in her hands and a bucket between her feet. Amy was laid out on the bench next to her, sleeping as if she didn't have a care in the world. Aubrey felt her stomach rumble and leaned over the bucket. After she emptied her stomach, she leaned back against the cell wall and closed her eyes. She took a sip from the water bottle an officer had provided her and rinsed her mouth out before spitting the water into the bucket.

"God, I need a toothbrush," she whispered wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "And a shower."

"Well, well, well," Beca's voice came through the fog surrounding her brain.

"Shit," Aubrey mumbled. "I thought they were going to call Chloe."

"Brey, are you okay?," Chloe asked as she came to stand next to Beca.

"Just peachy," Aubrey responded sarcastically.

Beca laughed. "I've never seen Aubrey this drunk before." She pulls out her phone. "I need pictures."

"Beca! Don't," Chloe said shaking her head.

"Thanks, Chlo," Aubrey said turning slowly to look at the redhead.

"Video would be better," Chloe said with a laugh.

"You're right," Beca said and switched to video.

"I hate you both," Aubrey said and flipped off Beca. She reached over and shook Amy's leg. "Amy! Amy, wake up. Beca and Chloe are here."

"Bhloe's here?," Amy said sitting up. "Hey, Shawshank. Hey, Red."

"I think my reign as Shawshank has officially come to an end," Beca said. "I happily pass the Shawshank crown over to you, Amy."

"Oh," Chloe said excitedly. "Can we can call Aubrey, _Piper_? You know, from _Orange Is The New Black_."

"I like it!," Beca exclaims. "Hey, Shawshank 2.0. We need your credit card to pay your bail."

"They took my stuff," Amy said. "It's in my purse."

"I'll get it," Chloe said and walked out of the room.

"So, would you ladies like to tell all our viewers exactly what happened to land you in jail?," Beca asked, phone still in hand and taping. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Fuck off, Mitchell," Aubrey said causing Beca to laugh.

"We went to a karaoke bar for lunch," Amy said to the camera. "We'd had a few drinks and decided to take a turn at karaoke. We had just finished singing _I Saw The Sign;_ Aubrey's choice, not mine, obviously. Anyway, we were heading back to our table, and some guy grabbed Aubrey's ass, so I punched him." Amy looked rather proud of herself. "Then he punched a guy, and then a bunch of other people got involved. By the time the cops got there, some tables and glasses were broken. The guy I punched said we started it, so they arrested all of us."

Amy looked over her shoulder at Aubrey. She turned back to Beca's camera and laughed. "Captain over there threw a few punches and some glasses. That's how most of them got broken."

"How are you so sober?," Beca asked. "If Posen is that drunk, it leads me to believe that you guys must have gone drink for drink."

"I can hold my liquor," Amy said. "You know that."

"Aubrey can usually hold hers, too," Beca said. "Amy, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Amy said, trying to look offended.

"Amy," Beca said. "What did you do?"

"I may have had made it so every time I had one shot, Aubrey had two," Amy whispered and winked at the camera. "Or, maybe three."

"Could you two keep it down," Aubrey said, head down and rubbing her temples.

Chloe came back in with Officer Sherman. "Ladies, it's your lucky day," the officer told them as he unlocked the cell. "The bar owner isn't pressing charges. He corroborated your story of the guy fondling Ms. Posen which started the whole thing. So as long as you and the others help pay for the things that were broken, you're free to go. Try and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"No problem, Officer Hot Stuff," Amy said and winked at the Officer.

"Please take her home," Officer Sherman practically begged Beca and Chloe.

"We will Officer," Chloe said.

Chloe entered the cell to help Aubrey up. Amy strutted out of the cell and walked out of the room followed by Chloe and Aubrey, with Beca last.

"No puking in my car, Posen," Beca called out. She turned to Officer Sherman and said, "Thank you, Officer."

Office Sherman nodded and followed the girls out.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca kept glancing in the rearview mirror at Aubrey. She couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face seeing her usually put together friend groaning everytime the car hit a bump or jerk slightly when Beca had to turn.

"So, _Piper_ ," Beca said, causing Chloe to chuckle and slap her arm. "Please let me know if I need to pull over. I was serious about no puking in my car."

"Shut up, Mitchell," Aubrey said.

Beca just laughed. Ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, and they all got out. Chloe stayed close to Aubrey in case she needed help making it up to the apartment. Once inside, Beca got water and a pain reliever for Aubrey. She handed everything to Aubrey, who was now laying on the sofa with an arm over her eyes.

"Thanks," Aubrey mumbled as she took the pills and water.

"I'm going to make pancakes," Chloe said. "That usually helps when she's been drinking."

"Need any help?," Beca asked following Chloe into the kitchen.

"Just tell me where everything is," Chloe replied. "I can do the rest."

Beca found everything Chloe needed and set everything on the counter. Just as she was pulling a pan out of the cabinet, Amy came waltzing in.

"Where are you going?," Beca asked when she sees that Amy has changed and is dressed up.

"I have a date," Amy said.

"Oh, okay," Beca said, shaking her head.

"I'm making Brey some pancakes," Chloe said, looking at Amy. "Want some?"

"Yes, please," Amy said. She sat at the counter and watched as Chloe started making the pancake batter. "Do we have any blueberries?"

"Yeah," Beca said and pulled the blueberries out of the refrigerator. "I'll have blueberry, too."

"Got it," Chloe said. "So, tell me about your date, Ames."

"I met him at the bar earlier," Amy said.

Beca tuned out the conversation as she read a text she had just received. "Dammit," she said.

"What's wrong, Becs?," Chloe asked.

"I have to go to the studio," Beca said. "DJ Khaled is calling us all in for some big announcement. I guess I'll have to take a raincheck on the pancakes."

"Do you think you'll be long?," Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "This is a first for me. I hope it won't take long. Help yourself to whatever."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca sits in a large conference room with about a dozen people. She knows most of them are producers working at the label. Beca feels a bit of pride in being invited since she is new and was originally signed as a recording artist. She saw Dave walk in and gave him a small wave. Dave smiled at her and walked to where she was sitting.

"What do you think the news is?," Beca asked as Dave sat in the seat next to her.

"Could be anything," Dave said. "Last time we had one of these, Beyonce was coming in to use one of the studios. They don't like to put that kind of info in a text or email."

"Beyonce? Really?," Beca asked quite excited. Dave nodded.

Seconds later, Theo and DJ Khaled walked into the room causing everyone to settle down. Theo sat in a seat across from Beca and DJ Khaled stood at the head of the table.

"First, I want to thank all of you for getting here so quickly," Khaled said. "I know it's the weekend so we'll make this quick and you can get back to your families."

Beca looked around the room; Theo smiled when her eyes landed on him. She gave him a small smile back and turned to look at DJ Khaled.

"Before we continue I have someone I'd like you all to meet," DJ Khaled said.

As he finished the conference room doors opened and in walked Pink. Beca's jaw dropped to the floor. "Pink! Oh, my God," Beca thought. "Would it be rude to ask for an autograph? Better not. Oh, God, you loser, stop fangirling. Probably wouldn't be considered professional. Maybe a selfie?"

Beca shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her jean-clad thighs. She watched as a smiling Pink joined DJ Khaled.

"Hi, everyone," Pink said and gave a small wave. "I'm Alecia Moore, better known as Pink."

"I'm sure everyone here knows who you are," DJ Khaled said and polite laughter was heard around the room. "Would you like to tell everyone why you're here?"

"Of course," Pink said. "I've asked DJ Khaled for a bit of a favor. I am ready to start working on a new album and I have asked him to allow me to use one of the recording studios here." There were excited murmurs. "That part was easy. Now I have a couple of big asks for one of you. I want a fresh sound, a new perspective." Everyone sits up and is hanging onto Pink's every word. "And, I want to do a cover of R.E.M.'s _Everybody Hurts._ I want one of you to sing it with me, AND to also produce the album."

Pink looks around the room and when her eyes land on Beca, she stops and smiles. "Beca Mitchell, I would be honored for you to do a duet with me and help produce my album. What do you say?"

Beca's eyes go wide. "Me? Wait. What?," Beca stuttered. "Me? Why?"

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was sitting in her car trying to wrap her head around the events of the past 45 minutes. After Pink said she wanted Beca to produce her next album AND sing a duet with her, the rest of the meeting was a blur. They talked and Pink asked her to take a selfie so she could post it on Instagram and Twitter announcing their collaboration and her new album. Pink and Khaled thought it would be good to get the word out early to get interest started.

"I'm going to produce Pink's album," Beca said out loud, liking the sound of it. She pulled out her phone to call Chloe but decided to wait until she got home to tell her. Instead, she sent Chloe a text letting her know she was leaving the studio and would be home soon. Beca turned off her phone and pulled out of the parking lot.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy came rushing into the apartment. "Beca! Beca!," she yelled out. She stopped and bent over, holding her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"Amy," Chloe said, jumping up from the sofa and rushing over to the blonde. "Are you okay? What's going on? What are you yelling about?"

"Beca! Pink!," Amy wheezes. "Together. Instagram."

"What?," Chloe said confused by Amy's ramblings.

"Oh, my God!," Chloe hears Aubrey yell as she came running down the stairs. "Beca is doing a duet with Pink on Pink's next album!"

"What? How do you know that?," Chloe asked as Aubrey stopped in front of her and Amy.

Aubrey held up her phone. "Pink posted a picture of them on Instagram."

Chloe grabbed the phone and read, " _Look who I snagged to sing a duet with me and produce my next album. #BecaMitchell #LetsDuetTogether #HotNewProducer_ "

"Check out Beca's," Amy said holding up her phone.

Chloe took Amy's phone. It's the same picture; only Beca wrote, " _Pink asked ME for a selfie and a duet. #HotForPink #HotDuetPartner_ "

"Oh, my God," Chloe squealed. "This must have been the big announcement they were making."

The three girls were all on their phones reading about the album, Pink, and Beca. Aubrey's phone rings and she sees it's Stacie calling.

"Hey, babe," Aubrey answered.

"Is this for real?," Stacie asked, her voice high with excitement.

"Seems like it," Aubrey said. "We're waiting for her to get home to find out."

"Call me as soon as you do," Stacie said. "Bella's being fussy so I think I'll be up for a while."

"Is she okay?," Aubrey asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Don't worry, mama. She's fine. I got it covered."

"I miss you," Aubrey said with a smile. "I love you, both."

"We love you, too," Stacie said. "Call me when you talk to Beca. Or have Beca call me."

"I will," Aubrey said and ended the call.

Chloe's phone pinged with a text message. She checked it and saw it was from Beca. "Beca is on her way home and said she has some big news to tell us."

"A little late for that," Amy said. "She never was very good at checking her social media accounts."

"All the Bellas have replied to her Instagram post," Aubrey said. "Even Mrs. Junk and some of the older Bellas commented."

"This is just the beginning for Beca," Chloe said. "I mean being signed as a solo artist was big, but this. Wow! She is going to be an even bigger star than any of us could have imagined."

"This doesn't change your mind?," Aubrey asked. "You're still planning to admit your in love with her, right?"

"I am," Chloe said. "But, I might wait until after I get back from New York. Too much is going on for her right now."

"We need to celebrate Beca's success," Amy said. "And I think I know just how to do it."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca opened the door to her apartment and was met by quiet. "Chlo? Amy?," Beca called out. "Anyone here? Aubrey?"

She hears noise coming from the kitchen and starts walking that way. She stops when Chloe comes out of the kitchen followed by Amy and Aubrey. They each have a glass of champagne; Chloe is carrying two and hands one to Beca.

"I guess you guys heard," Beca said eying the champagne.

"Becs, we are so proud of you," Chloe said teary-eyed. "I always knew you'd make it. You're just too talented not to."

"You always were my biggest fan," Beca said with a soft smile.

"Shawshank," Amy said. "Can you introduce us to Pink?"

"Maybe," Beca said with a laugh.

"Beca," Aubrey said, voice serious. "You always knew what you wanted to do and it may have taken a bit longer than you had wanted, but you've made it. And we all know that you're just getting started. Here's to the many, many music awards we all know you're going to win. We love you, Beca, and we are so proud of you."

Beca sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Wow, um, thanks, Aubrey."

The girls all clinked their glasses and took a sip of their champagne. "Mmmm," Chloe said. "Definitely not the cheap stuff."

"Get used to it, Red," Amy said. "I've got money to burn and it's all top shelf from now on."

"Thanks, you guys," Beca said. She found herself staring at Chloe as she continued. "I'm glad you were here to share this with me."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Sunday morning found Beca and Chloe snuggled up in Beca's bed. Chloe woke before Beca and just laid there for a while, thinking about how she'd love to be able to wake up like this for the rest of her life. She finally eased out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Chloe was finishing the eggs when Beca came into the kitchen. She walked up behind Chloe and looked over her shoulder.

"Something smells really good," Beca said.

Chloe couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine from Beca's close proximity and voice in her ear.

"Um, coffee's ready," Chloe said.

Beca turned to pour herself a cup. Chloe had made a decision last night that she was going to talk to Beca _before_ she left for New York. And, now seemed like a good time.

"Um, Becs, can we-"

"I smell bacon!," Amy yelled as she walked into the kitchen with Aubrey right behind her.

"Hey, look," Beca said with a smirk. "It's Shawshank 2.0 and Piper. How are our two jailbirds this morning?"

"Bite me, hobbit," Aubrey said, causing Beca to laugh.

Chloe sighed as she made a plate for everyone. She took two plates and set them on the counter. Amy grabbed one and Beca took the other and gave it to Aubrey. "I'll wait for Chloe." Aubrey just smiled at her.

"Oh, we need to call Stacie," Aubrey said. "She's been blowing up my phone wanting to know when she could talk to you."

Chloe set a plate in front of Beca and sat next to Beca with her own food. "You should probably call your dad and mom, too.

"I'll call Stacie first," Beca said and pulled out her phone. She had turned her phone off the night before and had forgotten to turn it back on. She turned it on and dropped the phone as it seemed to come to life. "God, I can't believe all the messages."

"Oh, Beca," Aubrey said. "This is just the beginning. Better get used to it."

Her phone stopped after a few minutes. She called Stacie.

"Beca!," Stacie squealed, causing Beca to pull the phone away from her ear. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said putting the phone back to her ear. "How are you? How's Bella?"

"We're both doing great," Stacie said. "Bella said you'd better not forget about us or she'll hunt you down and slobber all over you." Beca chuckled. "Seriously, Beca, we all knew you'd be the one to make it. None of us were surprised when DJ Khaled chose you. That was just the beginning. Pink choosing you to produce her album is just the first in a long line for you. You're achieving your dream, Becs."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said. Chloe rubbed her back when she saw Beca getting emotional. Beca gave her a thankful smile. "I guess it's all still kind of fresh. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. It's one thing to produce my album, but producing someone like Pink; I still can't wrap my head around it."

Beca heard Bella cry in the background. "Becs, I'm sorry but I have to go see about Bella. Tell Brey I'll call her later. Love you!"

"Love you guys, too," Beca said and ended the call. She looked at Aubrey. "Bella was fussy and Stacie had to go. She said she'd call you later."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Can we go to the Santa Monica pier?," Beca asked. "I haven't been and I hear it's pretty cool."

"I love that idea," Chloe said. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Is there any more bacon?," Amy asked causing the other girls to laugh.

"I'll get it for you," Chloe said and got up. She brought over the rest of the bacon and gave it to Amy.

"Santa Monica is about an hour away," Amy said. "I'll get a car to drive us so we can relax."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Wednesday morning, Beca woke up to a familiar sight. Chloe was nestled up against her with one arm loosely laying over her waist. She eased out of bed and smiled down at the redhead. Beca let out a sigh because the last couple of days had been a whirlwind for her. She found herself getting recognized more and more. The paparazzi started following her around asking about Pink's album, her album, her love life, her everything. She knew this was the inevitable downside to being in the entertainment industry, but she felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. She was so glad that at the end of the day she had Chloe. Chloe had been her rock and helped to keep her grounded. The only problem, she hasn't had more than a minute alone with the redhead. She really wanted to talk to her before Chloe left for New York.

Beca saw the time and hurried to get dressed. She had texted Jesse and told him that if he still wanted to talk that she would be at the coffee shop liked they originally planned. She needed to apologize and hopefully start off on a new relationship with him as friends.

Beca was sitting in the coffee shop sipping her coffee and eating a muffin when Jesse walked in. He smiled and waved at her before getting in line to place his order.

"He's smiling," Beca thought. "That's a good sign."

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said as he sat down across from her with his coffee. "Before you say anything, I need to apologize. I was a real dick at the diner; hell, I was a dick back at Barden. I wish I had known that was how you felt."

"I'm sorry, too," Beca said. "I just had, still have, trouble expressing myself."

"I knew that," Jesse said. "And I just ignored it. I deluded myself into thinking if you didn't say anything, you were fine with how everything was going. I did become a bit controlling expecting you to do everything I wanted and not doing the same for you."

A thought came to Beca while Jesse was talking. "Were you like that with Claire?," she asked him.

"I don't think so," Jesse said. "We both did things the other liked. She didn't have any trouble telling me if she didn't want to do something and stuck to her guns."

"I guess she opened up more to you, too," Beca said.

"Yeah, she did," Jesse responded and sipped his coffee.

"And you loved her anyway?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Still do. She's great."

"So, why exactly did you want to get back together with me?," Beca asked.

Jesse looked at her in surprise. "Because I still had feelings for you," Jesse said as if it was obvious.

"No, you didn't," Beca said. "Be honest."

Jesse sighed. "I guess you know me better than I know me," he said with a small laugh. "I think I was envious. You were achieving your dream without me. When I saw you had signed with DJ Khaled, I started talking about you and wouldn't shut up. Claire told me I was still in love with you and should go after you. I believed her, but then when I saw you and you weren't the same Beca who did whatever I wanted, I thought I could change you back. I'm such an idiot. I'm still in love with Claire and I was in love with the idea of you."

"You should talk to her," Beca said. "Go beg her to take you back because you realized she is the only one for you."

"But she left to so I could go after you," Jesse said.

"Dude, it's more like she loved you enough to let you go," Beca said. "Show her you love her enough to do whatever it takes to get _her_ back. And if she doesn't want you back, I'm sure she'll let you know. But you'll hate yourself if you don't at least try."

"You are a good friend," Jesse said.

"Yeah?," Beca asked. "Well, I think we'll be better as friends than boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jesse chuckled and they sat and silently drank their coffee. Beca broke the silence.

"I'm having a barbecue on Sunday," Beca said. "You should come and bring Claire with you."

"Thanks, I'd like that," Jesse said. "I'll be there but I'm not sure about Claire." He raises his hand when Beca is about to say something. "I'll ask her if our talk gets us back together."

"Good," Beca said. "I'll text you the time and address later. I really have to go."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Dani handed Beca her schedule for the day. "Pink's coming in today?," Beca asked when she saw her name on the schedule.

"Yeah," Dani said. "She wants to talk about her album. She leaves to start a worldwide tour next week and wants to hit the ground running when she gets back in a couple of months. Her words."

"Um, okay," Beca said. "Let me know when she's here."

Beca had a day off from recording today since Dave was working with another artist. She decided to go through some paperwork and was at her desk going through it when Dani knocked and entered the office.

"Theo's here to see you," Dani told her. "Should I tell him you're busy?"

"It's okay," Beca said. "Send him in."

Dani stepped outside, and seconds later Theo made his way into her office.

"What's up?," Beca asked as Theo sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'd like to start by apologizing again for my behavior toward you," Theo said. "I was totally out of line and you had every right to ask for a new producer. I also wanted to let you know that Khaled reamed me a new one and reported the incident to HR. They called me in and I admitted I was in the wrong and will take whatever punishment they see fit. Someone from HR will be calling you to get your side."

"Look, Theo," Beca said. "You've been in this business for a while. I, um, don't want to see you lose your job over this, although some may disagree with me. I'm assuming since your still here, this is a first time thing, and I'll also accept whatever HR decides. Did they give you an indication of what could happen to you?"

"Well, for now, I'm on probation while they check everything out," Theo told her. "So, as long as I keep my nose clean, I still have a job but am currently relegated to making demos for up-and-comers. The probation will stay in effect until I prove myself again." Theo looks down at his hands and then back to Beca. "Beca, I want you to know how really sorry I am. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or to upset you in any way. I was a real wanker and I'm sorry. I have no excuse for my behavior except abject stupidity."

"See, this guy here," Beca said waving her hand at Theo. "This sincere, not trying to force me to go out with him, guy. If this guy came out more often, I could probably be friends with him."

"I really am _this_ guy," Theo said. "I'm not saying all this because of the HR thing. I really mean it. And I hope we can be friends. Maybe you'll invite me to have lunch with you and Dani sometime."

"Maybe," Beca said. "I really do feel bad even though you deserve whatever you get."

"Noted," Theo said. "If it makes you feel any better, Khaled would normally give me the job of producing Pink's album."

"Must have stung to have to sit there and hear Pink say I was going to produce her album," Beca said with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe a little," Theo said smiling back at her. "So, friends?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Beca said. "I have to be honest with you, Theo. You never had a shot with me. I have feelings for someone else. I think I might even be in love with them. And, before you ask, it's not Jesse. I'm not going to say anything more because I need to have this conversation with them, not you."

"That's fair," Theo said. "I'll see you later. Thanks for giving me a chance to apologize."

"Thanks for the sincere apology," Beca said as Theo stood up to leave. "Just know, that if I even see a hint of you treating another woman the way you were treating me, I won't hesitate to cut off your balls and have you fired. In that order."

"Understood," Theo said. He turned to leave and stopped once more. "If the way she looks at you is any indication, I think Chloe's in love with you, too."

Beca blushed and got the biggest smile on her face. "Thanks, Theo."

Theo left and Beca thought about Chloe. "Well, it seems like Dani knows and Theo knows. Now I need to let Chloe know I'm in love with her."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was just after lunch when Pink came in. She and Beca sat in her office talking about what she wanted to do with her album.

"I want to call it _Beautiful Trauma_ ," Pink said. "It's also the title of one of the songs I wrote for it." She pulled out a folder and handed it to Beca. "These are the songs I have so far. I plan to write a few more while on the road. It helps keep me sane."

"Wow," Beca said looking through the folder. "These look great. I'll book one of the studios starting a week after your tour ends. I'll probably be tied up with my own album for another month, but I'll take a look at these and make some notes. I mean, if that's cool with you?"

"That's more than cool with me," Pink said. "I picked you as the producer because I trust you. I liked what you did with _Flashlight_ and _Freedom!_ I think this album will be great."

"Well, okay then," Beca said. "I'm really looking forward to working with you, Pink."

"Please, call me Alecia," Pink said. "Pink is a stage name and if you ever saw me at home with my kids, you'd see I'm not as badass as my Pink persona makes me out to be."

"Would it be weird if I invited you to a barbecue I'm having on Sunday?," Beca asked. "I don't mean just you; I mean you and your family."

"We'd love to," Alecia said. "I"ll let Carey know. I don't think he has a race this weekend."

"Seriously? You'll come?," Beca said. "That's great! The girls are going to freak. We're all big fans."

"When you say 'girls' you mean the Bellas, right?," Alecia asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy are here in L.A."

"I'm fans of theirs as well," Alecia said. "After I saw your performance on DJ Khaled's special I googled and found some of your performances. I love you guys. It was another reason why I wanted you to work with me."

Beca blushed a bit. Pink loved her and the Bellas.

"I'll text you the address," Beca said. "We'll probably start around 1:00, but feel free to come anytime."

"Thanks," Alecia said and looked at her watch. "I should be going. Thanks for today. It eases my mind a bit and I won't be freaking out so much during the tour."

"Absolutely," Beca said. "See you and the family on Sunday."

Beca walks Alecia out of the office and they say goodbye one more time. Beca waits until Alecia is out of sight before turning to Dani with a big grin.

"Pink is coming to my barbecue on Sunday," Beca said.

"Oh, my God," Dani said. "Jane is in love with Pink. I'm not telling her, I want her to be surprised."

"That's a good idea," Beca said. "I'm not telling anyone else. It will be so much fun to see their reactions when she walks in."


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Saturday, and Beca was ready for the weekend. The four girls were sitting around the counter having breakfast and discussing the barbecue. Beca still can't believe she has managed to keep the fact that Pink was coming to their barbecue a secret. She's also still a little worried about agreeing to let Amy take care of the food and drinks.

"Amy," Beca said. "I hope you have bigger plans than a few bags of chips and a mountain of liquor. There will be people from the studio and children attending. We need real food and non-alcoholic drinks."

"Seriously, Beca," Amy said. "You have to stop underestimating me. I have already reserved a caterer to provide all the food and drink. There will be barbecued meats, salads, side dishes, desserts, and drinks for all ages. Stop worrying."

Chloe gives Beca a sympathetic look. "Just trust her," Chloe said.

"Fine," Beca said. "I trust you, Amy."

"Good," Amy said. "Now, onto tonight. The car will be here at 5:45. We'll pick Dani and her wife up about 6:00 so we can make our 6:30 reservations at the _Top of the Tower_. After dinner, it's off to the _AV Club_ for drinking."

"And dancing, right?," Aubrey asked.

"Of course," Amy said. "And don't worry, the night is all on me."

"I want to pay for Dani and Jane," Beca said. "I invited them since Jane is the one with the connection that got us into the club."

"No," Amy said. "We are celebrating you producing Pink's album, so you don't get to pay for anything or anyone."

"Just let it go," Aubrey said. "Amy wants to treat you, let her. I would think after supporting her for three years in New York, you'd consider it payback."

Beca laughed. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was ready and waiting in the living room for the other girls. She knew that they would all be dressed to the nines, or 'tarted up' as Amy would say, so she wore a simple black dress that was very short with a pair of 2-inch strappy sandals. The dress had a halter collar and was open in the back. She had her hair curled and hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Beca heard Amy coming before she saw her and looked up toward the stairs. Her breath caught when she saw Chloe. Chloe had a natural beauty that didn't need enhancement but the dark blue dress she wore made her eyes pop more than usual. She had her hair done in a messy bun with a few curly strands hanging from her temples that lightly framed her face.

Amy came bounding down the stairs and gave a wolf whistle causing Beca to pull her gaze away from Chloe. Chloe, hearing Amy whistle, looked up and caught sight of Beca, nearly stumbling on the step. Aubrey grabbed her arm to keep her from tumbling down the stairs.

"Thanks," Chloe whispered.

"No problem," Aubrey said with a smirk. "Just might want to be standing still when you gawk at her next time."

"Shut up," Chloe said with a small laugh. "I can't help it. She looks so hot."

Chloe made it down the remainder of the stairs and walked over to Beca. "Wow, Becs," Chloe said. "You look amazing."

"You, too," Beca said her voice cracking. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Um, you look amazing, too, Chlo."

"Thanks," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Okay, ladies," Amy said. "Car's here. Let's hit it."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The six women were seated at their table at _Top of The Tower_ sipping their drinks while waiting for their food to arrive.

"So, you're Dave Matthews' niece?," Beca asked. "THE Dave Matthews? Of the Dave Matthews Band?"

"Yep," Jane said. "Are you fangirling? To me, he's just Uncle Dave."

"I can't help it, I like his music," Beca said.

"I'll tell you about him," Jane said and leaned forward. "If you tell me all about Pink. I cannot believe that I am sitting with the woman who she asked to produce her album. AND sing with her. When Dani told me I about flipped."

"I told you she was a fan," Dani said smiling at her wife.

The waiter came to the table and took their orders

"This place is amazing," Dani said as she looked around. "I've lived my whole life here and have never seen a view like this."

"I think we can see all of L.A. from here," Aubrey commented.

Chloe was whispering to Amy. When she saw Beca looking at them, she stopped talking.

"What's up with you two?," Beca asked them.

"Nothing," the two said simultaneously.

Beca narrows her eyes and glares at them. She doesn't believe them, but their meals are being placed in front of them, so she lets it go.

The conversation flows nicely as they ate and everyone is getting to know Jane and Dani better. Beca finds herself staring at Chloe a bit more than she should, but she can't help it. Beca is drawn to her. And maybe it's the wine she'd been drinking, but she would swear that she's caught Chloe staring at her a few times.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls get to the club and Jane talks to one of the bouncers, and they are immediately given entry. Jane takes Dani's hand and leads them to a VIP section.

"Wow, Jane's got the hookup," Amy said. "I'll get the shots." Amy makes a beeline for the bar while the other girls take seats.

"Jane, this is great," Beca said. "I can't thank you enough for getting us in here."

"No problem," Jane said. "Uncle Dave is good friends with the owner."

Amy comes over with a tray of shots. She hands one to each of the girls.

"Before every party," Aubrey said. "Or every night out, the Bellas always take a shot together. So, I think it's safe to say, Dani, that you and Jane are now honorary Bellas."

"Woo Hoo!," Jane and Dani yell and throw back their shots.

" _Here, here_ ," Chloe says and throws back her shot. "Now I need a real drink."

"I'll get it, Chlo," Beca said standing. "What does everyone want."

It was nearing Midnight and everyone was feeling pretty good. Between dancing and just enjoying each other's company, they had consumed a few drinks and everyone was slightly buzzed but not drunk. Amy and Beca had gone to the bar to get more drinks.

"This has been a great night," Beca said as they waited for their drinks. "Thanks for everything, Amy."

"Don't worry about it," Amy said waving a hand at her.

The bartender gives them a tray with their drinks and Beca picks it up and starts to follow Amy. They make their way back to the table and Beca doesn't see Chloe.

"Where's Chloe?," Bea asked as she set the drinks on the table.

"Over there," Jane points out.

Beca looks and her heart drops. Chloe was dancing with some guy. Some really hot guy. And they were dancing close, really close. Chloe had her arms around his neck and he had his hands on Chloe's lower back. She looks away and picks up her beer; then puts it back down. She felt like her throat was closing up and needed some air. She turned and made her way down the stairs and toward an exit.

Beca had walked out of the VIP area unnoticed until Chloe comes back to the table. Aubrey is sitting and talking with Jane and Dani. Amy was off doing whatever Amy does.

Chloe picks up her drink and asks, "Where's Beca?"

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "She was here a minute ago."

"Maybe she went to the ladies room," Dani said.

"Maybe," Chloe said looking around for Beca. She continues to scan the crowd and begins pacing back and forth. After a bit, she sits next to Aubrey. "Brey, I'm getting worried. Beca's been gone at least fifteen minutes. How long could the lines for the bathroom be?"

"It's pretty crowded, Chlo," Aubrey told her. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Let's get another drink."

"Okay," Chloe said and got up to follow Aubrey to the bar.

Beca still wasn't back when the two came back with drinks. Chloe looked around and still couldn't see Beca anywhere. She had already texted Beca a couple of times and Beca still hadn't texted back.

"Brey," Chloe said looking at her best friend.

Aubrey knew without Chloe saying anything else what she was feeling. Ever since Amy's father had kidnapped them, Chloe would get anxious whenever any of the Bellas didn't keep in touch. And Beca was always the first to respond when Chloe sent out a text to check on her.

Before Aubrey could say anything, her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to check it. She saw text and video from Amy. She opened the text.

 _FatAmy: Looks like our resident music producer is more well known than we thought._

Aubrey showed the text to Chloe before starting the video. Aubrey and Chloe both smiled as they watched Beca signing autographs and taking selfies with a group of obvious fans. Amy was even called over for pictures when they realized she was a Barden Bella.

Chloe looked around and finally found the group surrounding Beca and Amy.

"There!," Chloe said pointing them out to Aubrey.

Without a word, Chloe and Aubrey made their way down the stairs from the VIP section and over to Beca. They stood off to the side a bit and watched. Amy saw them.

"Red, Captain!," Amy yelled and waved them over. She looked at the group around them and said, "This is our Captain and Co-Captain from our first year as Bellas!"

The crowd cheered as the two Bellas went to stand with Beca and Amy. Beca smiled at Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

"I was worried about you," Chloe said in Beca's ear. "You've been gone a while."

"I was trying to go outside to get some air," Beca said. "And then this happened."

Chloe pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," Beca said. "I need to talk to you, though. Can we find a quiet place?"

Chloe looked around and said, "I don't think that's possible."

"I've got an idea," Beca said. She turned to the crowd. "Hey! Hey!," she called out and got their attention. "For the next 10 minutes we, the Bellas and I, will take selfies with you guys. After that, we have to get back to our friends. Deal?"

Everyone started talking excitedly and clamoring to get near the girls for pictures. Amy stepped in and pushed a few people back.

"Let's be cool about this," Amy said. "You," she pointed to one girl near the front. "Come on up, here."

The girl squealed and dragged three other girls with her. They posed and got a few selfies with Beca alone and with the Bellas. Aubrey was quite impressed at how Amy took charge and got everyone a picture. They were finally able to make their way back to the VIP section.

"That was quite the display," Jane said. "We could see it all from here. Kind of surreal."

"It was," Beca said a big smile still on her face. "I guess this is my life from now on."

"Hey, Beca," Dani said, getting the brunette's attention. "It's getting late. Jane and I are going to head home."

"I was going to suggest the same for us," Beca said looking at Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy. "We have a lot to do tomorrow and I want to get an early start. Is that okay with you guys?"

"You're right," Chloe said. "It's almost 1:00 am and we do have a lot to do for the barbecue."

"I'm ready," Aubrey said. "Amy? What about you?"

"Oh, definitely," Amy said and pulled out her phone. "I'll have the car meet us out front. You girls go on ahead. I just need to take care of the tab."

Amy headed toward the bar and the other girls gathered their stuff and made their way to the exit. Beca got stopped a couple of times before they managed to get out the door.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was quiet on the ride home. Chloe kept looking at her and wanted to ask if she was okay but decided to let it go for now. They drop Jane and Dani at their home and finally make it to the apartment at close to 2:00 am. As soon as Beca opens the door, Aubrey and Amy enter first with Chloe bringing up the rear. Beca lightly grasps Chloe's arm causing her to stop at look at Beca.

"Can I talk to you before you go to bed?," Beca asked quietly.

"Sure," Chloe said. "Hey, Brey? Go on up without me. I'll be there in a little bit."

Seeing the anxious looks both Beca and Chloe were wearing, Aubrey just nodded her head and followed Amy upstairs.

Beca let go of Chloe's arm and closed and locked the door. She moved past Chloe and headed for the kitchen. "Would you like some water?," Beca asked.

"Yes, please," Chloe responded and followed Beca into the kitchen.

Beca took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed one to Chloe. They both opened their bottles and took a drink. Beca motioned for Chloe to sit at the counter and then sat in the seat next to her. She turned so she was facing Chloe; Chloe turned to face her as well.

"How drunk are you right now?," Beca asked.

"I'm not," Chloe said. "I have a slight buzz but I'm nowhere near drunk."

"Good," Beca said. "I'm not drunk either. I want us both to remember this."

Chloe looked at Beca but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask a huge favor?," Beca asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Anything for you, Becs," Chloe responded and took Beca's hand. "What is it?"

"Will you let me say everything I want to say without interrupting?," Beca asked. "I know you're going to want to but please don't."

"Okay," Chloe said squirming a little in her seat. Now she was getting nervous and it showed. "Go ahead. I promise I won't interrupt."

Beca took another drink of water and set it on the counter. She smiled when she saw that Chloe was still holding her hand. She took a deep breath.

"When we were at Barden I started having feelings for-," Beca stopped and swallowed. "I started having feelings for someone I thought I shouldn't. Someone who was and still is way out of my league. These feelings scared the hell out of me. So, I used Jesse. I used him to try help make these feelings go away. And then I just stayed with him because I was afraid. I continued to stay with him, mainly because I'm not a cheater. And I thought if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't act on my feelings for this other person."

Beca paused and continued to look down at their intertwined hands. Chloe held her breath. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them a few times to keep them from falling.

"Years went by and the feelings didn't go away," Beca continued. "They got stronger until one day, not too long ago, I realized that I was in love with you. I was going to tell you-" Chloe gave a small gasp when she realized what Beca had said. Beca looked at her. Chloe sat frozen. "I've been trying to talk to you since I heard you weren't with Chicago. Something or someone always got in the way. And then I was watching you dance with that guy tonight and I knew I couldn't wait anymore. I had to tell you."

Beca grabbed both of Chloe's hands and looked at Chloe. Chloe stared back at her, biting her lip to keep from saying anything.

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said softly. "I'm in love with you. I don't want you to say anything tonight. I want you to sleep on it and let me know how you feel in the morning. If you feel the same way, think about how your life is going to change if we're together. Tonight you saw some of how my life will be in the future, and it will only get worse before it gets better. There will be paparazzi and crowds whenever we go out. There will probably be some false stories about me cheating on you. And you know I would never do that, but the stories may cause you to question my fidelity. If you do feel the same way, I need you to really think about whether you could handle all that before you give me an answer. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine, too. We will remain friends, that I can guarantee you. There is no way I will not have you in my life."

Chloe was teary-eyed and started to say something. Beca covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "Please don't say anything," Beca begged, her tone serious, her eyes watery. "Seriously think about everything and tell me in the morning."

Chloe nodded and Beca took her hand away. She stood and kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Chloe sat at the counter with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She so badly wanted to tell Beca she loved her too.

Chloe left the kitchen after turning off the lights. She made her way to the stairs and slowly walked up them thinking about everything Beca had told her to think about. And no matter what scenario she played out in her head, in the end, she and Beca were together because that's what she really wanted.

Chloe quietly opened the door to the guest room only to find Aubrey sitting up in her bed.

"Why are you still up?," Chloe asked as she came into the room.

"Are you kidding me?," Aubrey said. "You and Beca were finally having the talk. How did it go? Did you tell her you were in love with her?"

Chloe was changing into her pajamas and stopped before putting her pajama shirt on. "No," Chloe said.

"What!?," Aubrey whisper-yelled. "This was your chance. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she told me she was in love with me," Chloe said with a big grin. Chloe told Aubrey everything Beca said and how she had asked her not to say anything until the morning after thinking things over.

"So what are you going to do?," Aubrey asked.

"I have a plan," Chloe said. "You'd better get to sleep. You and Amy told the girls you'd pick them up around 9:30 so we could have a mini-reunion before the barbecue started.."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "But, I expect all the details tomorrow."

"Of course," Chloe said.

"Good night, Chlo."

"Good night, Brey."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca tossed and turned for a few hours after leaving Chloe. She couldn't shut off her brain and was second-guessing what she told Chloe. She didn't regret telling Chloe she was in love with her; she did, however, regret asking her to take time to think about. She finally fell asleep around 5:00 am and slept really well until her alarm went off at 10:00. She was so tired she didn't realize that someone was in bed with her. She shut off her alarm and looked back over her shoulder to find Chloe sitting up on her knees looking back at her.

"Chlo?," Beca said still half asleep. "When did you come in here?"

"A couple of hours ago," Chloe said.

"And you've been watching me sleep the whole time?," Beca said as she flopped onto the bed so she was laying on her back. "Nothing creepy about that."

"Sorry," Chloe said. Biting her bottom lip, she moved so she was straddling Beca hips.

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe. Chloe stared down at Beca and slid her hands down Beca's arms until she had both of Beca's hands in hers. She pulled Beca's hands to her chest and leaned down and joined her lips with Beca's. Beca was taken by surprise and let out a small yelp before returning the kiss.

Chloe started to pull back and Beca kept her lips attached to Chloe and was now sitting up. She broke the kiss and Chloe let go of Beca's hand and put her arms around Beca's shoulders and pulled her into another kiss. Beca's hands found their way around Chloe's waist as she pulled Chloe to her. The kiss was tender and sweet. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and laid her forehead on Beca's.

"I love you, too, Becs," Chloe whispered causing Beca's heart to skip a beat.

"Really?," Beca squeaked.

"Really," Chloe said and went in for another kiss. "It's funny because I realized that I was in love with you when I kissed Chicago. All I could think about was you and how I should have been kissing you."

"I love you, so much," Beca said. They started kissing again and it wasn't long before they were breathing heavy.

Beca's hands had found their way under Chloe's pajama top and were resting on the bare skin of Chloe's rib cage. One of Chloe's hands was resting on Beca's chest and the other was holding her behind her neck. Beca suddenly pulled out of the kiss and turned her head.

"Did you hear that?," Beca asked and sat listening.

Chloe listened as well. "I don't hear anything." She pulled Beca back into another kiss which Beca pulled away from again.

"There it is again," Beca said. "I swear I just heard a baby cry."

"No, I still don't hear anything," Chloe said. "Can we get back to the kissing, please?"

Beca did as Chloe asked. But before it got too far, she stopped and was gently pushing Chloe away. She listened and then jumped off the bed. "I just heard the apartment door close. Someone's here."

"Wait," Chloe said jumping up to grab Beca's arm. "It's, um, probably just Amy or even Aubrey."

There was a sudden loud crash from the living room and Beca pushed past Chloe and ran out. She got halfway down the stairs when she stopped.

"What the fuck?," Beca said as Chloe caught up to her.

"Surprise?," Amy said, holding a broken lamp.

"Beca!," Stacie yelled.

"I told you I heard a baby crying," Beca said over her shoulder to Chloe. She looked back at the Bellas and said, "Excuse us for a moment." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her back up the stairs.

"Beca," Chloe said. "What's wrong?"

"I want to get clarification on what we are before we face the Bellas," Beca said.

"We love each other," Chloe said. "How much clearer do we need to be than that."

"I want to date you, Chlo," Beca said. "And want us to be exclusive."

"So, you want to be my girlfriend," Chloe said trying to hide her smile.

"Yes," Beca said. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a steamy kiss.

"BHLOE is real," Amy yelled seeing them kiss. "This is not a drill; Bhloe is really happening."

The Bellas all laughed at Amy's antics. Beca blushed and Chloe joined in the laughter. She took Beca's hand and led her down the stairs to properly greet their Bellas sisters.

"So?," Aubrey asked looking at Chloe.

"Everyone," Chloe said getting all the Bellas attention. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

Aubrey and Stacie both squealed causing baby Bella to let out a cry. The rest of the Bellas started congratulating the two telling them it was about time.

"I'm so happy for you, Chlo," Aubrey said pulling out of a hug.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said.

Chloe looked over at Beca who was now holding Bella. She couldn't stop smiling as the thought about what a great mom Beca was going to be.

"Way to go, Becs," Stacie said. "So, who told who?"

Beca told Stacie about her speech last night and Chloe telling her this morning.

"I'm going to marry that girl, Stacie," Beca said quietly while looking over at Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Bellas spent a couple of hours catching up on each other's lives over the past two months.

"Flo couldn't make it because her grandfather passed away and she had to go to Guatemala for the funeral," Aubrey explained.

They continued talking until the caterers arrived. The Bellas helped set up table and chairs around the apartment. It was nearing time for the barbecue to start and Beca and Chloe had gone upstairs to get dressed and hadn't come back downstairs yet.

"Should someone go up to get them?," Jessica asked.

"Don't look at me," Aubrey said. "I roomed with Chloe for four years and walked in on way too many things I wish I could unsee."

Stacie laughed. "I'll go." She handed Bella to Aubrey and made her way upstairs. She got to Beca's door and knocked. Beca opened the door with the phone to her ear.

"Um, could you hold on for a sec?," Beca said to the caller. "What's up, Stace?"

"Just came to get you two back downstairs," Stacie said. "Your guests should be arriving soon."

"Ready, Becs?," Chloe asked from behind Stacie.

Stacie turned to look at her. "Gotta say I'm a bit disappointed I didn't walk in on you two doing the nasty."

"You and me, both," Chloe muttered causing a slight blush to tinge Beca's cheeks.

"I'll be down in a minute," Beca said. "I have to finish up this call."

"Okay," Chloe said. She and Stacie turned and went downstairs.

"Sorry about that," Beca said into the phone. "It's apartment 703. I'll meet you at the elevator. And the Bellas are all here. They came into celebrate me working on your album." Beca listened and nodded her head. "I'm walking out of my apartment right now."

Beca ended the call and went downstairs. Chloe stopped her as she was reaching the door.

"Where are you going, Becs?," Chloe asked pulling her into a quick kiss. "I love being able to do that."

"Me, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "I just have to run downstairs for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca made her way out the door and to the elevator. She got there just as the doors opened. She was surprised to see Jesse on the elevator with Pink. He looked at her with wide eyes and got off the elevator holding hands with a woman Beca assumed was Claire.

"Beca," Jesse said in a whisper. "Does Pink live in your building?"

"Nope," Beca said and turned to greet Pink and her family. "Alecia, this is my friend Jesse and…"

"His girlfriend, Claire," Claire finished for her.

"Nice," Beca said. "Congratulations."

"Hi," Alecia said. "This is my husband Carey and this is Willow and Jameson."

"It's nice to meet you, Carey," Beca said. "Come on, let's get inside. I can't wait until the Bellas see you walk in."

The group walked down the hall to Beca's apartment. She opened the door and entered with Jesse right behind her. Chloe saw him and made a slight face until she saw he was holding some girl's hand.

"Hey, everyone," Beca called out and everyone turned to look at her. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in shock. "I guess Pink just walked in."

Alecia laughed and then suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"Come on, guys," Beca said getting them to quiet down. "Let the woman breathe."

"It's really nice to be here," Alecia said. "I am a huge fan."

"Really?," Ashley asked.

"Really," Alecia said. She and her family joined the Bellas and started talking about their performances.

There was a knock at the door and Beca answered to find Jane and Dani. Beca looked at Dani and said, "She's already here."

Dani let out a squeal and turned toward Jane. "Okay, babe, I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you," Jane said. "What's this about?"

"Just hush and you'll find out," Dani said. She stood behind Jane and used both hands to cover her eyes. "No peeking."

Beca laughed and helped lead Jane and Dani into the apartment. She pushed the door closed causing most of the guests to look over. Beca looked at Pink and waved her over. She walked over and stood next to Beca wearing a big smile. Beca had told Pink about Jane being a fan.

"Jane," Beca said. "I'd like you to meet someone." Dani removed her hands and Jane just stood there.

"Jane, this is Pink," Beca said.

"Please call me Alecia," Alecia told Jane.

"I love you," Jane said in a daze. "I mean I love you. Your music. I love your music."

"Thank you," Alecia said. "Hi, Dani, it's good to see you again."

Jane turned on her wife. "You met Pink and never told me?"

"Babe," Dani said. "It's not like that. Since Beca is going to produce her album, she came in for a meeting. I met her then. That was just three days ago and when Beca said she was coming today, I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised," Jane said turning back to Pink. "Is it wrong to ask for an autograph and maybe a picture?"

"I'll leave you ladies to it," Beca said and went looking for Chloe.

Beca found Chloe standing alone on the balcony sipping on a beer. She seemed to be lost in thought so Beca walked over and stood next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Beca said quietly and Chloe let out a small laugh.

"Would you believe me if I said they were all about you?," Chloe asked turning to look at Beca.

"Yes, I would," Beca said. "Only because my thoughts have been all about you since that first kiss this morning. How did that go again? Oh, yeah, a little something like this."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. Chloe smiled into the kiss and put an arm around Beca's waist. She pulled back and looked at Beca.

"This barbecue was a really great idea," Chloe said.

"How did you guys get all the Bellas here on such short notice?," Beca asked.

"Amy," Chloe responded and Beca smiled and nodded her head. "She came up with the idea and paid for everyone to come out. Most of them flew in yesterday afternoon and fly back home on Tuesday. Speaking of flying back, Amy changed our flights from Thursday to Tuesday."

"I don't want you to go," Beca whined.

"I'll be back before you know it," Chloe said and gave her a quick kiss. "Especially since I have a really good reason to get back here as quickly as possible."

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow night," Beca said suddenly. "We have to have at least one before you go."

"I'd love that," Chloe said. She gives Beca another kiss. "And, I love you." This time Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss.

"Break it up you two," Amy said as she stood at the door. "Pink wants us to sing."

"Seriously?," Beca asked.

"Yep," Amy said. "Get your flat-butts in here and let's do this Bellas style!"

Beca just smiles and shakes her head as she and Chloe follow Amy inside. She walks over to Alecia.

"You want us to sing?," Beca asked. "As in the Bellas?"

"Actually, Emily here was telling me about this riff-off thing you guys do," Alecia said. "I'd like to see that."

"A riff-off!," Amy yelled. "We're gonna do a riff-off!"

The Bellas all yell and several of the people are looking confused. Beca explains how it works and everyone seems interested in seeing this so they gather around.

"We need teams," Chloe said.

"You and Beca choose," Aubrey said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "You're going down Mitchell."

"You think so?," Beca said. "I'm confident enough to let you pick first."

"Aubrey," Chloe said.

"No surprise there," Beca said. "I'll take Stacie."

"Fat Amy."

"Aw, yeah," Amy said as she joined her team. "Feel the fat power!"

"CR," Beca said, giving the soulful singer a high-five as she joined the team.

"Um, Emily."

"Jessica."

"Ashley."

"Lily."

"Jesse."

Jesse looked up in shock. Chloe picked him?

"Wait. What?," Jesse said. "I thought this was Bellas only. I'm not a Bella."

"No one said only Bellas could play," Chloe said with a wink.

"Okay, that's fine," Beca said. "That means I get one more pick." She looked around the room and then turned to Chloe with a mischievous smile.

Chloe to look at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you going to do?," Chloe asked.

"Alecia," is all Beca said.

* * *

 **A/N: This was going to be the last chapter but I had some ideas about the BeChloe date, and how Beca and Chloe are while Chloe is in New York so I think one more chapter. After that, I may do an Epilogue. OR maybe a sequel. Hmmm, what should I do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Sorry it took a few days to get this up, but my birthday is today (July 3), and my family and friends started celebrating over the weekend. Tomorrow (July 4) is Independence Day here in the U.S., so I may not be able to get much writing done. The final chapter (Epilogue) will be posted by the weekend.**

 **Additional Note: This is my first attempt at doing a riff-off scene, so I hope I didn't break any rules. Thanks for the faves, follows, and especially the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

* * *

"No fair," Amy whined. "She's a professïonal."

"Technically, we're all professionals, Amy," Aubrey said.

"What's the matter, Amy?," Beca asked with fake concern. "Afraid?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "It's time to unleash the Kraken!," Amy said. "Let's crush this."

"That's the spirit," Chloe said with a big smile. She looks at Beca and saunters over to her. "Let's do this."

Beca smiled at her and said, "Let's."

The two stood staring at each other, and CR finally said, "Would you two kiss already so we can start."

Chloe and Beca both laughed and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Okay," Stacie said. "Are we doing free for all or categories?"

"We're good either way," Chloe said. "Beca?"

"Maybe we can ask one of our guests for a category," Beca suggested. "Dani? Any suggestions?

"How about...songs written or co-written by Sia?," Dani suggested.

Beca and Chloe both nod their heads and confer with their groups. Emily is first out of the gate with Sia's _Cheap Thrills._ Her teammates follow along like they did when the Bellas performed the song during the USO Tour, Emily taking the lead.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, I put my makeup on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby_

"Too easy," Stacie said. She had the next song and was waiting for the right time.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I -_

Stacie jumps in with Rihanna's _Diamonds._ CR immediately picks up on the beat.

 _I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm -_

Amy cuts Stacie off fairly quickly with Beyonce's _Pretty Hurts._ Chloe and Aubrey harmonized, and Jesse, Ashley, and Emily provided the beat.

 _I'm gonna take the crown  
Without falling down, down, down_

 _Pretty hurts  
Shine the light on whatever's worse  
Perfection is the disease of a nation  
Pretty hurts_

"Any song that works is fair game?," Pink asks Beca. When Beca nods her head as she watches Amy. "I have an idea," Pink said and whispered something to Beca. Beca smiles and said, "That's perfect. Take the lead."

 _Shine the light on whatever's worse  
Tryna fix something  
But you can't fix what you can't see  
It's the soul that needs the surgery_

 _Ain't no doctor or therapeutic that can take the pain away  
The pain's inside  
And nobody frees you from your body -_

Pink jumps in with Jennifer Lopez's _Expertease (Ready Set Go)._

 _body be your world  
Come on baby ready set go  
Let me be your expert  
Come on baby ready set go  
Ready set go_

 _Let me show my expertease  
I'm an expertease and you know it  
Let me show my expertease  
I'm an expert please  
An expert-tease_

Beca joins Pink and teases Chloe with her dance moves. Chloe just laughs and shake her head. Chloe gets an idea and turns to her team who all nod and step back to get ready.

 _I'mma turn your body on  
Cause a marathon begins with passion  
And I don't wanna wait another minute  
We can do it standing up  
Gonna feel my love one thing unites us  
You know that our bodies are made for sinning  
And you know that you're on fire, you're on fire  
And I'm on fire, I'm on fire  
And we're lit up, we're lit up  
Let's rise_

 _So come on baby ready set go  
I wanna throw boy against the curb  
Come on baby ready set go  
Let my body be your world  
Come on baby ready set go  
Let me be your expert_

 _Come on baby -_

Chloe steps up and cuts off Pink with Kelly Clarkson's _Invincible._

 _baby, I am ready to be free_

 _Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little girl no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for?_

 _I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
Another perfect storm_

Beca waits for her moment. She turns to her team to let them know she's got the next song ready to go.

 _Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
Know I got this far, had a broken heart  
_ _No one hears the silent tears collecting  
Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found  
I have courage now, gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

 _Beat down on me, beat down -_

Beca steps right up to Chloe and cuts her off.

 _down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

Chloe's jaw drops open as she listens to Beca singing their _shower_ song. Beca just gives her a wink and a big smile.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium_

Chloe's team is gathered around trying to come up with a song to stop Beca. Amy is even checking on her phone to see if they can find something to cut Beca off. They can't find anything and admit to each other that they lost and stand waiting for Beca to finish.

 _Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

Chloe, not to be outdone, steps right in front of Beca and stands toe to toe with her as she joins her for the final verse. Their voices sounded even better than when they did the duet in the shower.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium_

As soon as the last note was sung, Chloe pulled Beca into a heated kiss.

"I think we can call that a draw," Aubrey said while watching Beca and Chloe kiss. Both teams agreed and started laughing.

The party-goers erupted in applause; this was something they have never witnessed before and it was awesome.

"That was amazing," Alecia said, all smiles as she congratulated everyone. Her daughter Willow came running over to her followed by Carey and their son, Jameson. They all joined in the celebrating, laughing and smiling.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

A few hours later and most of the guests were gone. The only ones left by now were the Bellas, Pink and her family, Jesse and Claire, and Dani and Jane.

"I have to say," Jane said, "that's the most fun I've had at a barbecue ever."

"It is one for the record books," Claire said. "I had no idea when Jesse said we were coming to a barbecue I would not only get to meet Beca Mitchell, but also the Barden Bellas AND Pink."

"That riff-off was so much fun," Alecai said. "I've never done anything like that before."

"You did great," Stacie told her. "Although I expected nothing less from Pink."

"It was different," Dani said. "I really didn't know what to expect."

"Good call on the category," Aubrey told Dani.

"It was different, I'll give you that," Jane said. "Hey, babe, I hate to break up a good thing, but it is getting a bit late."

"Yeah, we should probably be going, too," Alecia said. "Beca, thank you so much for inviting us. We all really enjoyed ourselves."

"You're welcome," Beca said. "Thank you for coming."

Beca and Chloe both walked Alecia and her family to the door.

"You two look good together," Alecia said as she hugged Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a big smile.

Just as Alecia and Carey left, Jesse and Claire came to the door. "We're going to head out, too," Jesse said. "Thanks for having us."

"Yeah, thanks," Claire said. "It was a pleasure finally meeting you, Beca."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Beca said.

Beca closed the door after Jesse and Claire left. She walked back over and stood next to Chloe.

"So, Jane," Chloe said. "Did you have fun today?"

"Oh, my gosh, yes," Jane said with a big grin. "I got to meet Pink and watch an epic sing-off. Got to watch the Bellas in action; and let me just say, that acapella stuff is really cool."

"Do you and Dani sing?," Jessica asked.

"For fun," Dani responded. "Like in the car or at karaoke."

"We should do karaoke," Amy said. "We can go tomorrow night before the Bellas all leave on Tuesday."

"You guys go ahead," Beca said. "Chloe and I have plans."

"Hot date, Becs?," Stacie asked.

"As a matter of fact," Beca said putting her around Chloe's waist. "Yes, we have a date."

After making plans to meet up the next night for karaoke, Amy took the Bellas back to their hotel. Beca and Chloe promised they would try and meet up with them after their date if it wasn't too late. Jane and Dani bid everyone a good night as well and walked out with the Bellas.

"That was so much fun," Aubrey said once everyone was gone.

"It really was," Stacie said. "I can't believe Bella actually slept through most of it."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I guess I'll be doing a lot more entertaining now. I may have to keep the riff-off idea going. Everyone really got into it."

"I know," Chloe said. "I haven't had that much fun at a riff-off in a while."

Beca yawned and stretched. "As much as I hate it, I have work tomorrow so I think I'm going to head to bed. Chlo, remind me to thank Amy for the caterers she used. We have nothing to clean up since they did everything."

"I will," Chloe said. Beca leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'll be up in a bit."

"Stacie, if you need anything," Beca said, "just ask Chloe or Aubrey. They know where most everything is. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

"Good night, Becs," Stacie said. "And thanks for everything."

"Good night," Aubrey said back. "Thanks for everything, Beca."

Beca went upstairs to her room and smiled when she saw Chloe's suitcase sitting open in the corner. It made sense since Chloe had been spending every night with her anyway. She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Beca was sound asleep by the time Chloe came in about half an hour later.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca managed to get up and dressed without waking Chloe. She kissed Chloe on the forehead and left a note before heading down to the kitchen to set up the coffee maker. She heard a noise as she got closer to the kitchen and was surprised to find Stacie already up.

"Hey," Beca said quietly, noticing Bella in Stacie's arms.

"Good morning," Stacie said. "I hope you don't mind that I put some of Bella's milk in the refrigerator."

"No worries," Beca said. She walked over and looked at the wide-eyed infant. She kissed the top of Bella's head and set up the coffee maker.

"Do you want coffee?," Beca asked. "I was just going to set it up so it would be ready for Chloe and Amy when they woke up."

"No, I'm good," Stacie said. "I don't like having too much caffeine while I'm breastfeeding."

"Oh, right," Beca said and she the poured water into the coffee maker. "Motherhood looks good on you, Stace."

"Thanks," Stacie said. "So, do you want kids?"

"Honestly, I never thought about it before," Beca said. "But, now, I want kids."

"Chloe's got you thinking about marriage," Stacie said. "And now about kids. You're whipped, Mitchell, and you haven't even gone on a date yet."

"I won't deny it," Beca said. "That girl has a way of making me see all kinds of things in my future that I never thought I'd wanted."

"Well, I'm happy for you both," Stacie said. "After me and Aubrey, I can't think of any two people better suited for each other."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I have to go, but you're going to have to tell me how you and Aubrey managed to get together. I'm glad it happened, but I didn't think Posen had it in her."

"You have a good day," Stacie said. "I'll see you tonight."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Good morning, Beca," Dani said as Beca up to her desk. "Jane and I want to thank you again for yesterday. We had the best time."

"I'm glad," Beca said. "Did you clear my schedule so I can be out of here by 5:00?"

"I did," Dani said. "Dave cancelled your studio time for today and rescheduled for Wednesday. DJ Khaled knows Chloe and the others are leaving tomorrow so he said to take the day off. Other than that, you have a pretty free day today to do whatever you want or need to do."

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said. "You're the best."

"What do you want to do about lunch?," Dani asked.

"I think I'll go out at lunch," Beca said. "Chloe and I have our first date tonight and I want to get her something special. I'll just grab something while I'm out."

"Okay," Dani said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Thanks," Beca said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca found a nice gift for Chloe on her lunch break and couldn't wait for their date. She was back in her office and had texted Chloe to see what she was doing.

 _Chloe: I'm taking care of Bella while Stacie and the others are shopping. They promised to be back by 4:30 so we all have time to get ready for tonight._

"Shit," Beca thought. "This is Stacie's last night in L.A. and I forgot that she had Bella."

Beca got an idea and called Chloe. Chloe answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "I was just thinking. What is Stacie going to do about Bella tonight?"

"Oh, she's staying in," Chloe said.

"I have a crazy idea," Beca said. "But, I'll understand if you say no."

"What is it?," Chloe said.

"What if we offer to take care of Bella so Stacie can go out tonight?," Beca said. "We can still have our date. I'll pick something up on my way home and we can have a nice quiet dinner and maybe watch a movie or something. Just the two of us. And Bella. How does that sound?"

"Beca, that's a great idea," Chloe said. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Really?," Beca asked with a smile.

"Yes," Chloe said. "You have such a big heart."

"Yep, that's me," Beca said. "Beca the badass with the big heart. I'm thinking about having it put on a t-shirt."

Chloe laughed. "What time will you be home?"

"About six," Beca said. "I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and ended the call.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca opened the door to her apartment a little after 6:00 and was engulfed in a smothering hug by Stacie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Stacie said as she hugged the shorter brunette.

"You're welcome?," Beca said, unsure of what was happening.

"Chloe told me about your offer to watch Bella so I can go out," Stacie said. "I love my baby but I do need some time to go out. So, thank you."

"Oh," Beca said. "I'm, we're happy to do it. You deserve a night out."

"What about your date?," Stacie asked.

"We're having an in-home date," Beca said. "I want to spend time alone with Chloe and if we go out we'll have to deal with fans and paparazzi. This works out well for both of us."

"Hey," Chloe said coming to greet Beca.

"Hey," Beca said smiling at Chloe

"Do you have enough bags there, Becs?," Chloe said.

"I wasn't sure what we still had in the way of groceries," Beca said. "So I got all the ingredients to make chicken alfredo pasta and a beet salad. I'm going to go get started cooking so we're ready to eat when everyone leaves."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "Do you want any help."

"I think I got it," Beca said. "I'll let you know once I get started."

"I hope you don't mind that I set the table for us," Chloe said.

"I don't mind at all," Beca said. She blushed as she stepped closer to Chloe and said, "Would asking for a welcome home kiss be too forward?"

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Stace let out a whistle and they broke apart, both smiling.

"You do remember you're going to be watching my kid tonight, right?," Stacie asked with a smirk.

"We remember," Beca said. "What time will she go to bed?"

Stacie laughed. "I'll probably put her to bed before we leave. Although she may wake up a couple of times during the night. Just give her a bottle and she'll go back to sleep."

"Got it," Beca said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls are ready for their night out and Stacie is giving Beca and Chloe last minute instructions as Aubrey and Amy try to get her out the door.

"You do remember Chloe watched her for a few hours this afternoon, right?," Beca asked. "There are two of us now, so go have some fun. We'll take care of her like she was our own."

"Oh, and she likes-"

"Stacie!," Beca said interrupting her. "We got this. Now, go. Get out of here."

They manage to get Stacie out the door and Beca leans her against it and sighs.

"Finally," Beca said and looked at Chloe. "Dinner's ready if you want to eat now."

"Yes, please," Chloe said. "I'm starving."

Beca led Chloe to the dining room. "I'll take our plates to the kitchen and plate everything up while you pour the wine."

"You got it," Chloe said. "Where are the wine glasses."

"In that cupboard just behind you," Beca said.

Beca served up the beet salad and took the plates to the dining room. She came back in as Chloe was carrying their wine to the table. She dished up the pasta and carried the two plates into the dining room.

"This all smells wonderful, Becs," Chloe said.

"Try the beet salad," Beca said. "Dani ordered it for my lunch one day and I was surprised at how much I liked it. It has crumbled goat cheese in it."

Chloe takes a bite of the salad. "Oh, my gosh, Becs," Chloe moaned. "This is really good. What's in the dressing?"

"Balsamic vinegar, orange juice, olive oil," Beca said. "And, um, salt."

"Look at you following a recipe and making your own salad dressing," Chloe said. "If the salad is this good, I can't wait to try your pasta and alfredo sauce."

"I cheated a little there," Beca said. "I bought the jarred alfredo sauce. I read a recipe and it looked easy enough but I didn't want to mess it up."

"I'm sure it will taste delicious," Chloe said.

"Shit!," Beca said and jumped up and ran out of the dining room. She came back just a moment later carrying a baby monitor. "I totally forgot about Bella being here."

Beca set the baby monitor on the table so they could hear if Bella woke up. Chloe smiled as she ate her salad.

"What's with the smile, Beale?," Beca asked.

"It's kind of silly," Chloe said, blushing.

"I won't laugh," Beca said. "I promise."

"I was just thinking what a great mom you're going to make," Chloe said looking down at her salad.

"Yeah?," Beca said. "I always thought that about you." Chloe looked up with a big smile on her face. "And, I was, um, thinking that I could, maybe, you know. See us, not now, but maybe, um. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "I can see this being us in a few years, too."

Beca just looked at Chloe and couldn't help the smile that was on her face. The two looked at each other for a moment and Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a sweet kiss.

They ate the rest of their meals in quiet conversation. Beca loved how it seemed so domestic as she asked Chloe about wanting to be a teacher. They sat at the dining room table and talked for about an hour after they had finished eating. Beca finally got up and started clearing the dishes. Chloe got up to help.

Beca turned on some music while they washed and dried the dishes together. Both of them belting out the different songs that came on. They heard Bella crying on the monitor and Beca stopped Chloe.

"I'll get her," Beca said. "Maybe you can get a bottle ready for her."

"Okay," Chloe said and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle.

Beca entered the guest room and picked up Bella.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?," Beca asked the infant.

Chloe smiled as she listened to Beca's voice coming through the monitor as she talked to Bella while changing her diaper. Giving Bella a blow-by-blow of everything she was doing. Beca kept up a steady conversation with Bella as she brought Bella into the kitchen with her.

"And, Aunt Chloe has your bottle," Beca said.

"Do you want me to feed her?," Chloe asked.

"I got it," Beca said and took the bottle from Chloe. "Should I test it on my wrist or something to make sure it's not too hot?"

"I already checked it," Chloe said. "It's fine."

"Shall we go to the living room so you can put on whatever movie you want to watch?," Beca asked.

"Definitely," Chloe said.

They went into the living room and Beca got comfortable with Bella. She put the bottle to Bella's mouth and she immediately started drinking. Chloe set up a movie for them to watch and snuggled up on Beca's left side as she fed Bella. Beca was cooing and talking quietly to Bella.

Chloe put the remote on the table and grabbed her phone. She hid it to her side and opened up her camera. When Beca was busy looking down at Bella, Chloe took a picture of them. She looked at it and couldn't help but think this is what she wanted. She and Beca sitting on the sofa after a nice dinner together, feeding _their_ child. And she wanted to watch Beca looking at their child with as much love and tenderness as she was looking at Bella.

Chloe sent the picture as a group text to all the Bellas. She captioned it, _Here's hoping that this is my future._ She read it a couple of times before finally hitting send. It didn't take long before the texts started coming in.

 _Brey: Awwwwww! what a great picture._

 _Stacie: U no that's my kid and Im gonna want her back. Right?_

 _Amy: Badass Beca Mitchell my ass._

 _Jessica: Cuteness overload!_

 _Ashley: What Jessica said._

 _Emily: I can't wait to have a younger aca-sister! or brother._

"Who is blowing up your phone?," Beca asked putting Bella on her shoulder and patting her on the back.

"Just the Bellas," Chloe said. "They're having a great time."

"That's good," Beca said. "I'm going to put her back to bed."

Beca got up and took Bella upstairs. Chloe got up and retrieved the monitor from the dining room. She set it on the coffee table and sat down to wait for Beca. When Beca came back, Chloe snuggled into her side and pressed play on the movie.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Bellas decided to call it an early night and Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy entered the apartment about 12:30 in the morning. Amy heard the television playing on low and thought that Beca and Chloe were still up. She started to say something but stopped when she saw Beca and Chloe spooning each other.

"I feel like I'm back in New York," Amy said with a laugh. "This is how I always found them when I got home at night." She headed for the kitchen, with Aubrey right behind her.

"Leave them alone," Aubrey said. "We don't want to wake them."

Amy grabbed some water bottles out of the refrigerator and handed two to Aubrey. They went back out to the living room and Aubrey gave a water to Stacie.

"I'm going to go up so I can check on Bella," Stacie said. She walked over and picked up the baby monitor and headed upstairs. Amy followed leaving Aubrey alone with Beca and Chloe.

Aubrey took the blanket off the back of the couch and gently laid it over the still sleeping couple. She turned off all but one light and then quietly went upstairs.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca woke first and felt a weight on her side. She looked down to see the back of Chloe's head laying on her chest. She smiled and looked around. She didn't remember falling asleep on the couch. Then she jerked her head and noticed the baby monitor was gone. She panicked for a moment but realized that it was morning and Stacie was probably back.

"Chlo," Beca said gently shaking the redhead. "Chlo, it's time to get up. Come on, babe. You and Amy have to catch your flight."

"Mmm, did you just call me babe?," Chloe mumbled.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Is that okay?"

"S'better than okay," Chloe said looked up at Beca with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Beca said. She moved slightly so she could lean down and kiss Chloe. "Now it's an even better morning."

"You cheeseball," Chloe said with a laugh. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7:00," Beca said. "Why don't you go get in the shower and finish packing. I'll make breakfast for everyone. Oh, and you might want to wake Amy up. I don't know what time they came in last night."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca bid a teary goodbye to the Bellas at the airport. She and Chloe kissed about a million times before she finally had to let her go so she wouldn't miss her flight. The paparazzi got pictures of her and Chloe but neither of them seemed to care.

"I knew what I was signing up for when I said I love you," Chloe said when Beca mentioned it. "Plus, everyone will know that Beca Mitchell has a hot redheaded girlfriend so maybe they'll leave you alone."

"I love you," Beca said with a small laugh. "Get back here as fast as you can."

"I will," Chloe said. "I promise. And I love you, too."

They kissed a final time before Chloe hurried through security. Beca waved one last time and turned to leave the terminal. The paparazzi were following her and she stopped to answer a few questions. She finally made it out to the car and went home.

Beca spent the next ten days missing Chloe. It was one thing when they were 'best friends' and called or texted every day, but being girlfriends was different. Beca found herself zoning out while she was at work and Dani came into the office a couple of times and had to bring Beca back down to earth.

The day for Chloe to come back was here. Beca barely slept the night before she was so excited. She went into the studio for a couple of hours before running out of the studio and jumping in her car to get to the airport.

She was standing near the baggage claim waiting for Chloe and Amy to show. She checked the arrivals board and their plane had landed. She was checking her phone to see if she had a text from Chloe, when her phone pinged.

 _Chlo: Look up, hot stuff!_

Beca immediately looked up and saw Chloe smiling at her from the escalator. Beca just stared at her as she made her way down. She never looked away and as soon as Chloe got to the bottom they both hurried toward the other. Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist and spun her around. She set her back down and pulled her into a kiss. Chloe kissed her back and would have continued if Amy hadn't knocked into them with her shoulder.

"You're in public," Amy told them as she continued past them to the carousel to get her luggage.

Beca put her forehead to Chloe's. "I really, really missed you."

"I really missed you, too," Chloe whispered.

"I know we've only been together for a short time," Beca said. "But I want us to be together forever."

Chloe's breath hitched. "Beca, are you proposing?"

"Not yet," Beca said holding onto Chloe's hands. "But I do know that we are destined to be together. And, one day, in the not too distant future, I will be down on one knee in front of you begging you to marry me."

A tear slid down Chloe's face. "Promise you won't make me wait too long."

"I promise," Beca said and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

 **Next up: Epilogue and then in the not too distant future, a sequel.**

 **Songs Used:**

 _ **Cheap Thrills**_ **by Sia  
** _ **Diamonds**_ **by Rihanna  
** _ **Pretty Hurts**_ **by Beyonce  
** _ **Expertease (Ready Set Go)**_ **by Jennifer Lopez  
** _ **Invincible**_ **by Kelly Clarkson  
** _ **Titanium**_ **by David Guetta/Sia** _ **  
**_


	9. Epilogue

**First, my sincerest apologies for the delay in getting this Epilogue posted. Had a bit of writer's block and changed what I wanted to include in the chapter. Finally scrapped the original idea and decided to break it down in a few time jumps.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Six Months after Chloe Moves to L.A.**_

It was close to five o'clock on a Friday when Dani walked into Beca's office. Beca looked up from her laptop. "What's up?"

"Jane just called, and she had to put her car in the shop and asked if I could pick her up," Dani said. "There's nothing else on your schedule today, so I was wondering if I could leave a little early? Like, now, actually."

"Sure," Beca said. "I think I'm going to leave soon too. I want to take Chloe out. It's our six month anniversary. Plus, she's already stressing about classes, and she just started a month ago."

"Sounds like she needs a night out," Dani said. "Have a great weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"You, too," Beca said. Dani left, and Beca finished what she was working on and gathered her stuff. She left her office and headed down to the parking area.

Once in her car, she sent Chloe a text.

 _Beca: Hey! Want to go on a date with me tonight?_

Beca didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _Chlo: OMG, yes! I totes need a break from books and homework._

Beca smiled and texted her back.

 _Beca: Great. I'm leaving the studio now and should be home in 20 minutes. Love you._

 _Chloe: Love you, too._

True to her word, Beca made it home in twenty minutes. She found Chloe sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and a textbook sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey, babe," Beca said as she walked over to Chloe. She leaned down and kissed Chloe before sitting on the floor next to her. "Ready for our date?"

"Depends," Chloe said. "Can I wear what I'm wearing now or should I change?"

"What you have on is fine," Beca said. "I need to change my shirt. I spilled coffee on it this morning."

"Then I guess I'm ready when you are," Chloe said.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes," Beca said and left Chloe to put her books away.

Beca was back a few minutes later with a small gift bag.

"What's that for?," Chloe asked.

"It's our six-month anniversary today," Beca said. "So, I got you something."

"Oh, my gosh, is that today?," Chloe said. "I can't believe I forgot. I actually made you something weeks ago."

"Well, I did get this for you a while ago," Beca said. "I just added a little something to it for our anniversary."

"Oooo, I can't wait," Chloe said excitedly. "I'll get my gift for you and then we can go."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca took Chloe to the little French Bistro they had marked as their special occasion place. Chloe loved it and they always enjoyed themselves. They ordered their meals and Chloe sipped her wine.

"So, when do you want to exchange gifts?," Chloe asked.

"How about after we eat," Beca said.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said. "So, how's Dani? I feel like I haven't seen or talked to her in ages."

"She's doing well," Beca said.

Chloe felt bad because with her classes starting she hasn't had much time to visit Beca in the studio like before. Beca understood, but she missed seeing Dani and even Theo now that things were better between him and Beca.

They were done with their meals and Beca wanted dessert and ordered Crème brûlée, while Chloe opted for the chocolate mousse. Their desserts were set in front of them and they shared bites, laughing as they enjoyed them and each other.

Dessert was finally done and Chloe handed Beca an envelope. Beca took it and smiled when she saw what was inside.

"You made me a coupon book?," Beca asked with a laugh. "I love it."

"Just look inside," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Hmmm, a back rub, whatever sex-, Oh, my God!," Beca whispered. "You put coupons for sex positions in here?"

Chloe just laughed at how pink Beca's cheeks got. "That's not all," Chloe said. "There's one in there for a weekend getaway. Just me and you. No work, no school, maybe even no phones."

"I love it," Beca said. She put the coupons back in the envelope and leaned across the table to kiss Chloe. "Thank you. I may have to use one of these coupons tonight!" Beca waggled her eyebrows causing Chloe to laugh. She takes the gift bag she had for Chloe and handed it to her.

Chloe opened the bag and pulled out a tissue paper wrapped gift. She set the bag down and started unwrapping the tissue paper. In it, she found a small statue of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Beca, this is-" suddenly Chloe gasped. "Beca?" Chloe looks to see Beca down on one knee next to her. Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. "Is this for real?"

Beca just reached over and took the ring she had placed on top of the Eiffel Tower statuette and looked up at Chloe.

"It's for real," Beca said. "Chloe, I know it's taking us a long time to get here, but I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I promised you I was going to beg you to marry me one day and today seemed like the perfect day to do that. So, Chloe Anne Beale, would you please, please, please, please, please marry me?"

"Yes," Chloe whispered as tears ran down her face. The other patrons in the Bistro clapped and yelled 'congratulations' to the couple.

"I love you," Beca said as she placed the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I love you, too," Chloe said as she pulled Beca into a kiss.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Six Months after the Proposal**_

Beca and Chloe were in the VIP section of the _AV Club_ with the Bellas, Jane and Dani, Pink and her husband Carey, Theo and his girlfriend, and Jesse and Claire, who was now Jesse's fiancé, for their combined bachelorette parties.

"I can't believe you guys are already getting married," Aubrey said.

"It's been hard finding a date," Beca said. "But since Chloe has her Spring Break this coming week and I leave for my concert tour in three weeks, we thought this was the best time."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "This way we have time for a proper honeymoon before this one leaves me for three months to go on tour with Alecia."

"I can't wait," Alecia said. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Maybe for you," Chloe said with a pout.

"Just think of all the hot 'welcome home' sex you'll have when she gets back," Stacie said with a wink.

Beca sputtered and choked on her drink. "Stacie!"

"I love when the Bellas get together," Dani said to Jane.

"I know," Jane said. "They're a riot."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?," Amy asked.

"Beca's taking me to Hawaii," Chloe said.

"You'll love it," Claire said. "It's at the top of my list for our honeymoon."

"I thought we were going to plan our wedding around the Cannes Film Festival?," Jesse said. "You know, honeymoon in France?"

"That sounds very romantic," Theo said.

"It would be if he wasn't going just for the movie festival," Claire said with a huff. "I'd rather go to Hawaii and enjoy the beaches and each other."

"Sounds like a really good time to dance," Beca said. She stood and offered her hand to Chloe. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said and they headed off to the dance floor.

Beca smiled as a slow song started playing. She pulled Chloe to her and held her tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Beca," Chloe said as she leaned in to kiss Beca.

The rest of the night was a blur to Beca, and before she knew it she was standing with Chloe exchanging their wedding vows. As soon as their first kiss was done, the reception began. Everyone had a great time. Chloe couldn't believe her parents were drunk by the time she and Beca put them in an Uber with Stacie and Aubrey to take them back to their apartment. Beca and Chloe were staying the night in the hotel where the wedding reception was held before they flew to Hawaii the next morning.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Six months after the Wedding**_

"I'm sooooo tired," Beca whined as she flopped down on the couch and put her head in Chloe's lap.

"Aw, you poor baby," Chloe said running her fingers through Beca's hair. "At least it's Friday and you can rest over the weekend."

"Thank God," Beca said. Chloe leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe we can get some cuddles in."

"I thought that was a given," Chloe said with a laugh. "How about we just order pizza for dinner? We can just relax and enjoy the night together."

"Sounds good to me," Beca said, getting up. "I'll order."

After Beca ordered their pizza, she laid back on the couch and put her head on Chloe's lap. They sat quietly together for a bit.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said looking down to see Beca's eyes closed.

"Hmm?," Beca hummed in response.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Chloe said.

Beca immediately sat up. "Is everything okay?," Beca asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby," Chloe said laughing and pulling Beca into a hug. "You've been wonderful and I'm really happy."

"Okay," Beca said, as she snuggled into Chloe's side. "What's up? What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?"

"I was just wondering if," Chloe stopped and bit her lip.

"You were wondering if, what?," Beca asked. She sat up and looked at Chloe. "Hey, whatever it is just say it. You know you can tell me anything."

"I was wondering if you ever think about us having a baby?," Chloe asked softly.

Beca chuckled softly. "Of course I do," she said with a smile. "It's something I really want. Only, I'm not sure about me being the one to carry her. Or him."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "I've always wanted to be pregnant, so I'd love to carry our child."

"Really?," Beca said. "Are you asking about this now because you're ready?"

"I, I think so," Chloe said. "I mean I'm 28 years old and still have almost three years left before I get my teaching degree. If we wait, I'll be over 30 and I'd rather have a baby _before_ I'm 30."

"Okay," Beca said with a shrug. "Let's both get checked out and take it from there."

"You want to get checked too?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "What if, God forbid, there's some reason you can't get pregnant? It makes sense for me to get checked out now in case I end up carrying her. Or him. Even though I'd prefer you be the one to carry our child, I'll gladly do it if it comes down to it."

Chloe throws herself into Beca's arms. "I love you so much," Chloe said and pulled back to kiss Beca, hard.

"Wow," Beca said pulling back from the kiss. "We should, um." Her voice squeaked and Beca cleared her throat. "We should find one of those fertility clinics, or whatever you call it, and make an appointment."

"I have some pamphlets and I think I've narrowed it down to two," Chloe said. "Both are reputable and seem to have high success rates. Why don't you look these over and let me know what you think."

Beca took the pamphlets and looked them over. She opened one and started reading. Once she was done she read the second one Chloe had given her. She put it down and held up the other one so it was facing Chloe.

"Tell me what you like about this one," Beca said.

Chloe went into a few reasons why she liked that particular clinic. When she was done Beca asked her what didn't she like. They went through this with the second clinic and when Chloe was done, Beca said, "I think it sounds like you like the _Westmoreland Clinic_ best, so I think we should go with that one."

"Really?," Chloe said with a squeal. "I'll call first thing Monday and see if we can get an appointment to get things started. I'm so excited."

"I am, too," Beca said with a big smile. "

There was a knock on the door and Beca jumped up to get the pizza. They talked more about what they wanted in a donor.

"I think if I carry the baby," Chloe said. "I want someone with dark brown hair and blue eyes so that the baby will look a bit like you."

"I feel the same way," Beca said. "Hopefully we can find someone with red hair and blue eyes if I carry the baby."

"I can't wait to have a mini Mitchell running around here," Chloe said.

"Would you only want one?," Beca said.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I always thought two would be good; have one boy and one girl. How about you?"

"I've never really thought about it," Beca said. "But, two sounds good."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe called the _Westmoreland Clinic_ on Monday and was able to get an appointment to have them both checked out for that Thursday afternoon. The two girls were sitting in the clinic waiting to be called.

"I'm so nervous," Beca said.

"So am I," Chloe told her. "Just think this time next year we could already be moms."

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell?," a nurse called out.

"This is it," Chloe said as she stood up.

They followed the nurse back to an office and she told them the doctor would be in shortly. Beca and Chloe looked around the office and after about 15 minutes a doctor came rushing in.

"I'm so sorry for the wait," the doctor said as she hurried to sit behind her desk. "I'm Dr. McCarthy and I'll be your doctor through the entire process. I like to meet with our potential parents to learn a little about them before we do anything else. Is that okay with you ladies?"

Beca and Chloe look at each other and then back at Dr. McCarthy with a nod.

Dr. McCarthy tells them how the process works and what can be expected. She also asks them questions and makes some notes.

"Now, which one of you will be carrying the child?," Dr. McCarthy asked.

"Well, I'd like to," Chloe said.

"But I want to be checked now in case there's a reason Chloe can't," Beca said. "That way I can be ready if needed."

"That's a very good idea," Dr. McCarthy said. "If you'll both come with me we can do the exams."

Beca and Chloe follow Dr. McCarthy. The exams are done and Dr. McCarthy told them they should have the results by Monday.

"How soon after we know which of us will carry the baby can we try to get pregnant?," Chloe asked.

"Immediately," Dr. McCarthy said. "Provided we have a donor."

"Can we look at some now?," Beca said. "We'd really like to get started as soon as we can."

"No problem," Dr. McCarthy said. "I'll send you home with a notebook and you can take time over the weekend to go through it."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

"Congratulations, Chloe," Dr. McCarthy said. "Looks like third time's the charm."

"Seriously?," Chloe squealed. Tears started streaming down her face and in a half-whisper, she said, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are," Dr. McCarthy said with a smile. "You're at four weeks and everything looks good so far. We will give you a schedule for your appointments and some prenatal vitamins that we want you to start taking. Your due date should be around-"

"I'm here, I'm here," Beca said rushing into to office gasping for breath. "Sorry, there was an accident." She looks at Chloe and sees tears running down her face. She falls into the chair next to Chloe side and takes her in her arms. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. We can try again."

"No, Becs," Chloe said with a laugh. "These are happy tears. We're pregnant!"

Beca sat there stunned. It was the third time they tried for Chloe to get pregnant. And it finally worked. Tears started falling down her face and all she could do was grab Chloe in a hug and hold on to her. They sat for a few minutes before Dr. McCarthy spoke.

"I was just telling Chloe some of the things she needs to do," Dr. McCarthy said.

"I'm sorry," Beca said wiping the tears from her face. "This is, just, um, this is the best news ever."

"It is a bit overwhelming," Dr. McCarthy said. "Let's get back to it, shall we?" At both Beca and Chloe's nods, Dr. McCarthy continues. "Your baby is due around November 24."

Chloe took Beca's hand and held onto it while they listened to Dr. McCarthy go through some of the things they could expect.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

"Surprise!" Chloe was startled and let out a squeal and put her hand to her mouth.

"You guys," Chloe said with tears in her eyes as she looked around at the Bellas, her mother, and Jane and Dani. "Brey! I can't believe you're here."

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise baby shower if you knew about it," Aubrey said as she hugged her red-headed best friend.

Aubrey and Stacie led the shower goers in several fun shower games. Everyone was laughing and had finally settled down to eat. Chloe was talking to her mom and Beca was sitting on the stairs watching her. Stacie came over and sat on the step below Beca and gave her knees a slight shove.

"Geez, Stacie," Beca said with a squeal of surprise. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I can't help it if you were so engrossed in your wife that you didn't see me coming over to you," Stacie said with a smile.

"I can't help it," Beca said with a soft smile. "I've always thought Chloe was beautiful, but seeing her pregnant, she's. . .stunning. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm just glad you didn't waste any time once you two got together," Stacie said.

"It took a long time to realize I've been in love with her practically since the day we met," Beca said. "I wasn't going to make the same mistake and risk losing her. She's turned my whole world upside down, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know the feeling," Stacie said as she looked over at Aubrey. "I never thought Aubrey and I would be anything more than Bellas together. And look at us now. We're together and raising my, our, daughter together."

"When are you going to put a ring on it?," Beca asked.

"It's funny you should mention that," Stacie with a coy smile.

"Really?," Beca said. "You got engaged and didn't tell us?"

"We're not exactly engaged," Stacie said.

"What does that even mean?," Beca asked confused. "Not exactly engaged."

"We may have made a stopover in Vegas on the way here," Stacie said looking at Beca.

"Vegas?," Beca said and then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "YOU BITCHES GOT MARRIED!?"

All eyes turned toward Beca and you could hear a pin drop. Beca realized it had suddenly become quiet and her face reddened. She slowly turned her head to see everyone with their mouth hanging open in surprise and Aubrey looking down at the ground shaking her head.

"Um, nothing's going on here," Beca said as she looked around at the others. "Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Is this true Aubrey?," Chloe asked her best friend.

Aubrey let out a sigh and then smiled at Stacie who just shrugged. "Yes, it's true."

Chloe squealed and hugged Aubrey. The rest of the Bellas started cheering and talking all at once.

"Sorry, Stace," Beca said. "I was surprised."

"It's okay, Beca," Stacie said. "We were going to tell everyone once the shower was over. We didn't want to take away from Chloe's moment."

"Come on," Beca said and grabbed Stacie by the hand. Beca led Stacie over to the group and Aubrey put her arm around the leggy brunette.

"Settle down, please," Aubrey said. She looked around at her friends, her family. She smiled and said, "We were going to tell everyone once the shower was over, but since the cat's out of the bag." She looked at Beca who smiled back sheepishly. "Stacie and I stopped over in Vegas and got married yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?," Chloe asked.

"Honestly, it was spur of the moment," Stacie said. "We were at the airport and Aubrey said, 'let's change our tickets and go through Vegas and get married'. And, of course, I said yes."

"We're so happy for you," Beca said as she stood next to Chloe. "I think we have some champagne. We should open it up and toast the happy couple."

Several hours later Beca was awakened by what sounded like a scream. She sat up in bed. "Chlo?," Beca said and shook her wife. "Chlo, wake up. I heard someone screaming."

"What?," Chloe mumbled sleepily.

"I heard someone scream," Beca said.

"Oh, God!"

"Sounds like Aubrey and Stacie are just enjoying their honeymoon," Chloe said with a laugh. "Go back to sleep."

"Eww," Beca said. "Remind me to burn those sheets tomorrow."

Beca lays back down and puts a pillow over her ears to drown own the moans and screaming.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Two and a Half Months Later**_

"I can't do it," Chloe screamed.

"Yes, you can, babe," Beca told her. "You got this."

"Okay, Chloe," Dr. McCarthy said. "I need you to push on three. Ready?"

"No," Chloe said as tears streamed down her face.

"I got you, babe," Beca said. "Let's give her a push so we can see our baby."

"O-okay," Chloe said.

Beca took Chloe's hand and put her other arm around her back. She helped Chloe sit up a bit.

"On three," Dr. McCarthy said. "One. Two. Three."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Chloe screamed as she pushed. She stopped and fell back into Beca's arms.

"She's here," Dr. McCarthy said. "Beca? Do you want to cut the cord?"

"Did you say 'she'?," Beca said as she looked at Dr. McCarthy.

"Come meet your daughter," Dr. McCarthy said.

Beca kissed Chloe. "Did you hear that, Chlo? We have a daughter."

"I want to see her," Chloe said.

"Hold on," Beca said.

Beca moved to where Dr. McCarthy was waiting for her. Dr. McCarthy hands Beca the scissors and points to where Beca needs to cut.

"She's beautiful, Chlo," Beca said as the nurse came to take the newborn to get her checked out.

Beca watches in awe and moves back up to stand by Chloe's side. "They're cleaning her up and will bring her over." Beca wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, my God, Chloe. She's beautiful."

Tears were streaming down both new mothers' faces when the nurse brought their daughter over to them. She gently placed the baby in Chloe's arms. Chloe pulled the blanket down a bit and stared down at her daughter.

"She is beautiful," Chloe said and kissed the baby's forehead. "Hi, baby. I'm your mommy."

"You did good, babe," Beca said staring down at her wife and daughter. She leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead and then kissed Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "You should probably go out and tell everyone."

"Wait," Beca said and pulled out her phone. "Smile."

Beca took a picture of Chloe with the baby and smiled as she looked at it. Her smile fell and she looked at Chloe. "We need a name for her."

"I was thinking we could call her Sophie," Chloe said.

Beca smiled. "I like it." Beca looked down and gently ran a finger over her cheek. "Hey, Sophie."

The baby opened her eyes and moved her mouth like she wanted to speak. "I think she likes it," Chloe said with a light chuckle. "How about Anne for her middle name?"

"That sounds good," Beca said. "I should go tell everyone."

"We're almost done here and should have Chloe in a room in about twenty minutes," Dr. McCarthy said. "A nurse will come out and tell you which room once we have mommy and daughter settled."

"Okay," Beca said and looked down at Chloe. "I'll see you both in your room in just a bit."

"Okay, mama," Chloe said.

Beca leaned down and kissed her wife and daughter before leaving the room. Beca walked down the hall to the maternity waiting area, wiping tears as she went. When she got to the room, everyone came over to her.

"It's a girl," Beca said causing everyone to start congratulating Beca. "Chloe and the baby are both fine. They're getting Chloe ready to put in a room and a nurse will come out and tell us when they're settled."

"What's her name?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"Sophie Anne Mitchell," Beca said proudly. "Oh, I took a picture."

Beca pulls out her phone and pulls up the picture she took. She held the phone towards Chloe's parents first. Mrs. Beale had tears in her eyes and Mr. Beale just smiled.

"She's beautiful," Mr. Beale said.

"Yeah, she is," Beca said with a big smile.

They passed Beca's phone around to Aubrey, Stacie, Dani, and Jane.

"Makes me want one," Dani said.

"Makes me want another one," Stacie said.

"Me, too," Beca said quietly, already looking forward to their next child.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Three and a Half Months Later**_

Chloe was standing on their balcony just looking out into the night.

"Penny for your thoughts," Beca said as she came up behind Chloe and slid her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Hey," Chloe said, leaning back into Beca. "I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss this place. We made a lot of memories in the short time we've been here."

"I know," Beca said. "I'm going to miss it, too. But the house will be so much better for raising kids. Plus, it's closer to UCLA and still close to the studio. The local schools are highly rated and it's got that really cool play area already built in, a pool, and five bedrooms. With us, Sophie, and our yet to be born next child, that will leave us with two guest rooms. Not to mention a huge backyard where we can have awesome cookouts. We'll be making a lifetime of memories there."

"You're right," Chloe said. "It is perfect." She turns in Beca's arms and kisses her. "We should get to bed. The movers will be here early tomorrow to load up the truck."

"Hmmm," Beca said. "Ten more minutes. I just want to stand here and hold you."

"Okay," Chloe said as she leaned into Beca and held her.

The next morning, Beca packed up the few things that were left and the movers loaded the truck. Once they were ready, Beca and Chloe did a walk-through to make sure they remembered everything. They both stood at the door and looked around.

"Say goodbye to your first home, Soph," Beca whispered as she held Sophie's hand up and waved it. "Now, we're going to go to our new forever home."

Beca walked out carrying Sophie. Chloe gave one final look and closed the door.

* * *

 **That's the end for this part of the story; it will continue in a sequel, so stay tuned for that. The sequel is probably going to jump to Five Years forward from the end of this story.**

 **Thanks, again, to RJRMovieFan for the prompt.**


End file.
